The Pregnant Man
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: —Bagi para seme, menghadapi uke yg sedang hamil memang selalu susah. Minta ini-itu dan harus dituruti. Dari ngidam yg normal sampai yg absurd. Akankah keempat cowok kece dari Kiseki no Sedai ini mampu menangani uke-uke hamil mereka?/Bagaimanakah reaksi para seme ketika uke mereka memberikan kejutan?/CH 7 IS UP!/AkaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, MuraHimu!/Humor(gagal)/Yaoi! MPreg!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Kegiatan Pagi Super Aneh

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Is belong to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T+++**_

_**Length : **_**1**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content. MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by** Fujimoto Yumi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kata orang-orang, menghadapi pasangan hidup yang sedang hamil itu sangat menyiksa. Karena mood mereka akan mudah berubah dalam beberapa detik kau mengedipkan mata. Apalagi mereka bisa saja berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sifat asli mereka. Meminta ini-itu yang diinginkan saat masa mengidam, jika tidak dituruti, mereka akan merajuk dan membuat pasangannya tidur di luar. Oh, klise sekali.

Tetapi kenyataannya, di sinilah ke empat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ berada. Sama-sama dihadiahi pasangan hidup (baca: istri) yang sedang hamil muda. Apa benar anggapan orang-orang itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Matahari pagi masih mengintip malu-malu. Suara cicitan burung terdengar bersautan. Pemuda berambut pirang yang dulunya seorang model dan juga bagian dari _The Generation of Miracles_ itu pun membuka matanya, mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih ia miliki karena merasa adanya pergolakan aneh di perutnya.

_Morning sickness._

Pemuda yang sekarang bernama Aomine Ryouta itu tahu, semenjak dirinya dinyatakan hamil, hal seperti ini tak luput dari kegiatan paginya. Tak mau berlama-lama menahan diri, istri dari sang bayangan _Kiseki no Sedai_ –dulu- itu langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Aomine Ryouta sesekali memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Baginya _morning sickness_ ini amat menyiksa. Setiap pagi ia pasti selalu memuntahkan apa yang ia makan semalam. Dan lagi, suaminya, Aomine Daiki, sedikitpun tidak terganggu atau bahkan berniat bangun untuk melihat dirinya ini.

Ryouta mengerti. Aomine Daiki pasti sangat lelah. Dirinya yang menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian membuatnya terkadang selalu pulang malam, dan itu cukup membuat Ryouta kesepian. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Toh kalau Daiki tidak kerja, mereka mau makan dari mana? Dari pohon? Tidak kan?

"Ryouta?"

"Ughh…" Ryouta mengeluh sambil terus memijat kepalanya yang agak pusing. Aomine Daiki di belakangnya mulai memijat tengkuk pasangannya itu.

"_Morning sickness_ lagi?" tanya Daiki.

Ryouta mengangguk dalam diam, kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dan berbalik. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi tubuh Aomine lalu menyandarkan dirinya di dada bidang suaminya. "Daiki_cchi_…tiba-tiba aku mau sesuatu-_ssu_."

Aomine langsung diam. Biasanya kalau istrinya sudah mengidam, bisa-bisa ia datang terlambat lagi ke kantor. "Errr…kau mau apa, Ryouta?"

Ryouta yang mendengar pertanyaan suaminya langsung mendongak dengan mata berbinar. "Semalam aku lihat kedai di perempatan jalan ke arah supermarket kecurian-_ssu_. Aku mau ikut Daiki_cchi_ menangkap pelakunya-_ssu_!"

"Hah?"

Tunggu…? Semalam? Seingat Aomine, semalam ia berada di kantor sampai larut, dan sama sekali tidak ada panggilan tentang kasus kecurian di sebuah kedai. Tapi kalau pun ada, harusnya Ryouta langsung memberitahunya, kan?

"Daiki_cchi_?"

"Kedai yang mana, Ryouta?"

"Itu loh, kedai es krim yang buka sampai larut malam-_ssu_. Katanya dia kecurian mangkuk dua buah yang akan dipakai untuk melayani pesanan pelanggan. Terus, karena yang lainnya kotor akhirnya mereka pakai piring, deh-_ssu_."

"…"

"Daiki_cchi_?"

"Ryouta? Apa yang kau lakukan di luar malam-malam saat aku belum pulang?"

"Eh? Aku hanya jalan-jalan, kok, Daiki_cchi_. Habisnya Daiki_cchi_ pulangnya lama-_ssu_. Kan lumayan aku dapat sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Jus wedang jahe dicampur sirup rasa _strawberry_ terus dikasih topping buah jeruk dan _almond_. Enak deh, Daiki_cchi_. Lain kali coba, ya-_ssu_?"

"…"

Di mana pula ada minuman seperti itu? Dan apa rasanya? Jangan dibayangkan. Pasti rasanya fantastis. Ya, kan? Okeh, lupakan kegiatan pagi mereka dan minuman _mix_ yang super wow.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi itu Murasakibara Atsushi memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Masakan istrinya, Murasakibara Tatsuya memang selalu enak dan memuaskan lidah. Sampai-sampai ia selalu ketagihan dan mau terus untuk menambah lagi.

"Atsushi, kau mau tambah lagi?" tanya Tatsuya yang melihat piring suaminya hampir bersih. Murasakibara Atsushi hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Tatsuya menaruh nasi beserta lauk pauk ke dalam piringnya. Namun kemudian matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya saat Tatsuya mengangkat sebuah botol sirup dan siap menuangkannya ke atas makanan kepala keluarga Murasakibara tersebut.

"_Matte_, Tat-_chin_~ sirupnya untuk apa?" tanya Murasakibara pada istrinya.

Tatsuya menghentikan tangannya yang akan menuangkan sirup itu lalu memandang suaminya. "Eh? Tentu saja untuk dituang ke atas makananmu. Atsushi kan suka yang manis-manis. Jadi biar makanannya manis kutambah pakai sirup di atasnya, ya?" balas Tatsuya kemudian membuat garis _zigzag_ di atas makanan Murasakibara yang hanya disaksikan pemiliknya dengan pandangan…_speechless_. Dan Murasakibara Atsushi tambah _speechless_ ketika Tatsuya membuka sebungkus maiubo kemudian diremas lalu ditaburkan di atas piring suaminya.

"…"

"Nah. Ayo dimakan, Atsushi~"

"…"

Dan sekali lagi lupakan soal sarapan pagi dengan menu wow ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di keluarga Midorima tiba-tiba diganggu oleh suara berisik yang berasal dari sebuah kamar di mansion itu. Salah satu pemiliknya, sebut saja Midorima Takao kini sedang tak bisa diam mengutak-atik isi lemarinya dan suaminya untuk mencari pakaian yang tepat untuknya dan juga Midorima Shintarou lari pagi.

Ya, ia berniat membangunkan suaminya setelah ia siap dengan kostumnya. Oi, tidak bisakah kau suruh suaminya mandi dulu, Takao?

Midorima Takao masih terus membongkar muatan lemari pakaian mereka sampai ke lemari yang dipenuhi _lucky item_ Midorima Shintarou entah untuk mencari apa. Karena mendengar suara ribut nan berisik di dekatnya, mau tak mau pemuda berambut hijau itu pun membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Saat ia berhasil menemukan kacamatanya setelah meraba-raba, matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang ia tahu, adalah istrinya sedang membongkar muatan lemari di kamar mereka.

Sontak saja Midorima bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Oi, Takao. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan-_nodayo_?"

Takao yang masih sibuk mencari entah apa hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Shin-_chan_ kesayangannya. "Oi Takao!" panggil Shintarou sekali lagi. Tapi karena tidak mendapat jawaban lagi, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka dan mendekati Takao yang sedang sedang terdiam di depan lemari. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari-_nodayo_? Kau membuat berantakan—"

"Hmm…Shin-_chan_ mandi dulu sana. Setelah ini kita lari pagi ya, Shin-_chan_. Tenang, aku sedang menyiapkan pakaianmu, kok."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah sana mandi. Air dinginnya sudah kusiapi, kok. _Hayaku! Hayaku_!" ujar Takao memotong kalimat Shintarou dengan seenaknya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sosok dokter itu mematung.

'Apa katanya tadi? Mandi dengan air dingin? Dengan suhu sedingin ini? Kau mau membunuh suamimu, oi, _Bakao_?!' batin Shintarou yang kemudian mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan berujar pada Takao. "Takao, tolong siapkan teh—"

"Aku sudah siapkan susu strawberry kok. Tuh, ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur."

Memang kapan ia memesan susu strawberry?

"Terus sarapannya juga sudah aku siapkan. Menu sarapan kali ini adalah sup kacang merah dicampur susu _strawberry_ dan kacang polong. Enak deh. Dimakan ya, Shin-_chan_~"

"…"

Dan sarapan jenis apa itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa pagi itu. Lupakan soal rapat kemarin sore yang membuatnya ingin membunuh orang. Lupakan soal tender yang hampir gagal. Lupakan soal sekretarisnya yang hampir bunuh diri. Lupakan soal para _maid_ dan _butler_ yang hampir pingsan merasakan aura neraka yang ia berikan. Lupakan soal istrinya, Akashi Tetsuya yang semalam tiba-tiba memberikannya _service_ memuas—eh? Yang ini mah mana bisa dilupakan?

Seijuurou hanya bisa menganga kali ini. Oh _hell, no_? Apalagi? Kenapa setiap pagi Tetsuyanya selalu membuatnya hampir mengeluarkan kedua mata merahnya dari tempatnya. Tidak adakah sambutan selamat pagi lain selain membuatnya _speechless_ setiap harinya?

"_Ne_, Seijuurou-_kun_, _daijoubu_?" pertanyaan Tetsuya refleks masuk ke telinga kanan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu. Namun pandangannya langsung blank saat melihat keadaan istrinya yang menurut Midorima Shintarou sedang hamil saat ini. "Sei-_kun_?"

"Aa…Tetsuya, kenapa kau _cosplay_ lagi? Dan apa-apaan gergaji mesin itu, hm?" tanya Seijuurou akhirnya. Dirinya kembali memperhatikan istrinya yang memaikan kostum gaun yang dipakai Anna di film _frozen_ dengan sesekali memegang gergaji mesin di tangannya. Ayolah, istrinya ini kenapa?

"Seijuurou-_kun_ tidak suka, ya? Apa aku terlihat jelek?" balas Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou memuntahkan kembali sup yang masuk ke tenggorokannya.

'Rasanya aneh. Tetsuya kau kenapa, cintaaa?' batin Seijuurou menangis. Ia menelan ludah melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang merajuk tapi wajahnya masih sedatar tembok. Bukannya dia takut, tapi agak kesal sedikit karena tidak ada perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun di wajah manis itu. "Hm, bukan begitu, Tetsuya. Bukankah seharusnya jika kau memakai gaun seorang putri yang kau bawa itu bunga atau sesuatu yang indah?"

"Tapi aku mau ini, Sei-_kun_. Lagipula mereka tidak melarangku memakainya, kok," ucap Tetsuya yang refleks, membuat Seijuurou melihat ke arah para _maid_ dan _butler_ di sekeliling ruangan dengan aura membunuh.

"Tapi Tetsuya…"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak secantik Anna _frozen_, ya? Aku tidak pantas—"

"_Iie_. Kau cantik, Tetsuya. Sekarang, lebih baik kau temani aku sarapan, _okay_? Tapi taruh dulu gergaji mesinnya, _ne_?"

"_Wakatta_, Seijuurou-_kun_. Ohya, sup tofunya enak tidak? Itu aku campur _vanilla milkshake_ loh~ rasanya pasti lebih enak. Ya kan?" cerita Tetsuya dengan suara cerianya, tapi wajahnya yang masih datar tidak merubah apapun.

Dan kalimat Tetsuya barusan, membuat Seijuurou sadar kenapa sup tofunya rasa nano-nano.

Ayolah? Sebenarnya kenapa dengan pagi ini? Ada apa dengan para uke?

Ah, lupakan soal semua insiden pagi ini, oke? Mungkin semua ini baru awal dari kehidupan para suami aka seme yang sebenarnya. Seberapa sanggup kalian bertahan, itu berarti kalian cinta istri kalian? Ya kan? Iya aja udah.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lanjut/End?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Yo, ketemu lagi. Saya bawa**_** fic **_**baru**_**. **_**Sebenernya ga yakin sama**_** fic **_**ini. Tapi ya, mencoba dulu hehe**_**.**_

_**Btw **_**makasih yang sudah**_** review **_**di**_** fic "The Things I Love about You"**_

**Jadi boleh minta pendapatnya tentang**_** ff **_**ini**_**? **_**Mau dilanjut atau engga? Terima kasih~**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2: Kunjungan Mendadak Para Uke

_**Hallo, saya kembali lagi. Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih atas masukan kalian semua.**_

_**Saya baru di fandom ini, jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengajari saya, ne?**_

_**Nah, ini chapter 2 nya. Hehe, enjoy ne~ Happy reading~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Is belong to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T+++ - M**_

_**Length : **_**2**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content. MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story by **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Masih ingat tentang kegiatan pagi super aneh bagi para seme? Oh, mari kita lupakan yang itu. Hal tersebut baru awal dari kesialan mereka, kok. Tenang. Uke yang baik akan membuat seme mereka merasa wow setiap kali mereka mengidam. Oke, _author_ gila, maafkan, ya.

Hari ini, sebut saja hari senin. Jadwal masuk kerja bagi para suami untuk mencari uang. Karena dengan begitu, mereka bisa mempersiapkan segala keperluan pra dan pasca kelahiran anak mereka, kan? Dan juga hitung-hitung siap kantong ketika para uke mereka mengidam hal yang di luar batas kenormalan.

Tapi apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba para uke mengadakan kunjungan mendadak ke tempat kerja para seme? Ya, paling mereka hanya mau meminta sesuatu yang luar binasa eh luar biasa kali ya. Bener ga?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aomine Ryouta berjalan cepat untuk menggapai pintu kantor kepolisian di mana suaminya bekerja. Ketika ia berhasil masuk, ia langsung melesat ke ruangan yang suaminya tempati. Daiki yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, membuat Ryouta berjinjit pelan kemudian memeluk Daiki dari belakang. Sontak saja, _Ace_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu berjengit kaget dan langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

"Ryouta? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Aomine Daiki ketika mendapati istrinya berada di kantornya.

Ryouta tersenyum lebar lalu kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada lelaki berkulit tan itu. "Daiki_cchi_~ aku kangen-_ssu_~"

Daiki hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut pirang Ryouta. Ia ikut merangkul istrinya. "Kau kan bisa menungguku pulang. Sejak kapan kau jadi semanja ini, Ryouta?"

"Daiki_cchi_ tidak suka? Aku juga mau makan siang bersama Daiki_cchi_-_ssu_~"

"Kau bisa memintaku untuk menjemputmu, kan?"

"Tapi aku mau kasih kejutan ke Daiki_cchi_-_ssu_~"

"_Wakatta_. Sekarang kau mau makan apa dan di mana? Jam istirahat sebentar lagi habis soalnya. Kita harus cepat."

Ryouta mengangguk-angguk kemudian mengoceh panjang lebar sampai membuat Daiki pusing. Dia hanya bisa menangkap menu makanan dan tempat yang disebutkan Ryouta. "…aku mau makan nasi kuning dilumuri dengan susu vanilla lalu dikasih _topping_ ayam rica-rica. Terus aku mau makannya di dalam sel-_ssu_~…"

"…"

"Daiki_cchi_?"

"…"

"Kok diam-_ssu_?"

"…"

"…"

"Tadi kau mau makan di mana, Ryouta?"

"Uhm? Di dalam sel-_ssu_. Di sini ada sel, kan, Daiki_cchi_?"

"…"

Ingatkan Aomine Daiki untuk mengurung diri di dalam sel tahanan setelah jam makan siang nanti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pemuda berambut langit yang sekarang namanya menjadi Akashi Tetsuya berjalan santai memasuki _lobby_ perusahaan suami tercintanya, Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda yang sekarang tengah hamil 4 minggu itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan pandangan heran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pun ia mengabaikan tatapan penuh was-was orang-orang ketika melihat dirinya membawa sebuah benda yang katanya sih bernama kapak di tangan kirinya.

Tapi coba lihat dulu penampilannya. Katakanlah kalian boleh menatapnya sambil menganga kuadrat karena pakaian yang ia pakai tidak ada cocok-cocoknya dengan benda yang ia bawa sekarang. Oh, Akashi Tetsuya, sebenarnya dirimu mengidam apa, nak? Kok jadi begini sih?

Pemuda biru langit itu memakai kostum _maid_ yang pada bagian dadanya terdapat pita, degan panjang roknya 5cm di atas lutut. Sebenarnya lumayan _kawaii_, tetapi rasanya jadi nano-nano jika digabungkan dengan wajah datarnya. Sungguh penampilan yang wow. Tapi tetap saja, bagi para mata yang bisa melihat ke_kawaii_an istri Yang Mulia Kaisar Akashi Seijuurou ini, Akashi Tetsuya tetaplah manis, imut, _kawaii_, cantik, dan apapun itu.

Tetsuya tetap berjalan tanpa mengindahkan orang-orang. Kemudian dengan seenaknya ia mendobrak pintu ruangan suaminya karena ia tahu tak seorangpun berani menghentikannya. Seijuurou yang saat itu sedang fokus membaca laporan langsung terlonjak dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan saat itulah seorang Akashi Seijuurou kembali _speechless_.

_Kami-sama_? Apa sebegitu banyaknya kah dosaku? Kenapa acara mengidamnya Tetsuya sampai harus _cosplay_ setiap hari? _Kawaii_ sih, tapi kenapa harus bawa-bawa senjata tajam? Kemarin-kemarin gerjaji besi, terus gunting rumput, belum lagi setruman, dan sekarang kapak? Besok apalagi?, batin Seijuurou nelangsa.

"Sei-_kun_~"

Nah! Sejak kapan suaranya bisa semerdu itu saat merajuk? Eh tapi, tadi Tetsuya pakai sedikit ekspresi, kan? SERIUUUUS?

Tsk. Sadar, oi, Akashi.

"Seijuurou-_kun_?"

"Ah? _Ne_, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang, hm?" Seijuurou bertanya sambil mendekati istrinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Lalu ia menarik lembut istrinya untuk masuk dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka. "Kok tidak bilang-bilang mau ke sini?"

Tetsuya memandang Seijuurou dengan mata birunya yang berbinar. _Man_, kali ini Seijuurou merasa siaga satu. Jangan-jangan Tetsuya mengidam lagi? "_A-ano_…Sei-_kun_?"

"Ya, _dear_?"

"Aku datang ke sini karena mau makan siang bersama Seijuurou-_kun_~"

"Eh? _Hontou ka_?" kagetnya karena Tetsuya sampai susah-susah datang ke kantornya. Padahal dirinya bisa menelpon Seijuurou untuk pulang, kan?

"Iya, Sei-_kun_. Tapi sebelum berangkat ke restoran—" Tetsuya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Seijuurou. Sontak hal itu membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menahan napas.

"Sebelum itu apa, Tetsuya?"

"—uhm…" Tetsuya menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada suaminya itu. Kemudian tangannya yang tadi mencengkram jas Seijuurou bergerak berputar di dada bidang anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu. "—aku mau minta cium, Sei-_kun_~"

'_K-kawaiiiiiii_~' teriak batin Seijuurou ketika melihat ekspresi yang dibuat istrinya. "_Jaa_~ k-kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak taruh dulu kapaknya, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengusap pipi istrinya.

Tetsuya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu perlahan mendongak dan menatap Seijuurou dengan mata biru langitnya. Wajah Seijuurou mendadak _blank_ ketika ia melihat ada rona merah di sekitar pipi istrinya. _Kami-sama_…istriku _kawaii_ sekaliiii, batin Seijuurou OOC.

Kemudian Tetsuya pun yang mendapati perlakuan lembut dari suami tercinta, dengan tanpa dosa langsung melempar kapak yang di pegang ke belakang, dan saat itu juga pintu terbuka menampilkan sekretaris Seijuurou yang nyaris terkena lemparan kapak itu.

Oh, ingatkan Seijuurou bahwa ini bukan kali pertama sekretarisnya hampir mati di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ckckck.

"Aa…_g-gomen_, Akashi-_sama_. S-saya tidak tahu jika Anda s-sedang—"

"Ada apa, Haruka? Ahya, kau hebat sekali bisa menghindari lemparan kapak dari Tetsuya. Belajar dari mana?" tanya Seijuurou pada sekretarisnya itu. Sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri tetap menatap datar walau sebenarnya agak kesal karena acara ciuman mereka jadi tertunda.

"_Iie_…saya hanya refleks. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Akashi-_sama_. Nanti saya akan kembali."

"Hm."

Detik selanjutnya Seijuurou pun kembali menatap istri di dalam pelukannya. "Nah? Sampai di mana kita tadi?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat dagu Tetsuya. Tetsuya memandangnya dengan datar –lagi.

"Sei-_kun_ cepat cium aku."

"Hei, nyonya Akashi, kau seharusnya tahu untuk tidak menggodaku sekarang."

"Aku tidak menggoda Seijuurou-_kun_, kok."

"_Wakatta_~" Seijuurou langsung mencium bibir Tetsuya dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke pinggang ramping sang istri kemudian menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tetsuya sendiri melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seijuurou seraya sesekali mendesah dalam kecupan itu, menikmati sensasi yang timbul dari ciuman mereka. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sesekali menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sehingga bagian bawah mereka bergesekkan. Hal itu membuat Seijuurou menggeram pelan lalu mulai membawa Tetsuya ke arah sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Suhu semakin panas, otak _author_ semakin mesum, tangan pemuda berambut merah itu hampir menaikkan bagian bawah rok Tetsuya kalau saja dobrakan pintu tidak menggangu kegiatan mereka.

"Oi, Seijuurou. _Tou-san_ ada per—ah. _Gomen, gomen_. Kalau mau 'itu' ya kunci pintunya dulu, dong," ucap serta komentar Akashi Seichirou, ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou dan mertua Akashi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya yang dipergoki oleh ayah mertuanya langsung mendorong Seijuurou sehingga pemuda yang sekarang menduduki jabatan presdir di perusahaan keluarga Akashi di Tokyo itu pun mengaduh, bokongnya jatuh tepat di lantai dengan sangat keras. Tetsuya langsung berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, lalu membungkuk pada ayah mertuanya. "_Doumo, otou-sama_."

"Hallo, Tetsuya. Maaf ya _tou-san_ tiba-tiba masuk."

"_Daijoubu, otou-sama_. Sei-_kun_ saja yang tidak tahu tempat."

_WHAT_? Coba direka ulang kejadian tadi? Bukankah Tetsuya yang minta dicium? Bukankah Tetsuya duluan yang mendesah? Bukankah Tetsuya duluan yang menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan sensual? Ya ampun, orang hamil memang serba seenaknya. Biarkan sajalah. Toh yang dikandung itu anakmu, kan? Seijuurou-_sama_?

"Oooh. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau mau diteruskan. Urusan _tou-san_ mah gampang. Ayo kalian teruskan saja."

"_Otou-san_. Sebenarnya ada apa ke sini?" tanya Seijuurou yang masih duduk sambil mengaduh, meraparti nasib bokongnya yang mencium lantai. Tetsuya yang melihat suaminya itu segera mendekati pemuda bersurai merah itu dan duduk di pangkuannya. Tangannya membingkai wajah sang presdir Akashi _group_.

Wajah yang yang datar, namun terlihat sedikit gurat kekhawatiran, bertanya lembut sambil mengusap pipi suaminya. "Sei-_kun_ _daijoubu_? Mana yang sakit?"

Wajah Seijuurou sontak memerah. Ayahnya yang melihat hal itu hanya bersiul kemudian duduk di atas sofa. Yah, hitung-hitung lumayan menonton anak dan menantunya, kan?

"_Iie_, Tetsuya, aku baik-baik saja. N-nah, berhubung ada _tou-san_ di sini juga, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama dengannya?" kata Seijuurou sambil menahan diri. Ya ya, dia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya. Setidaknya tidak di depan ayahnya kan?

"Uhmm…benar juga sih…" Tetsuya bergerak tak bisa diam di atas pangkuan anak tunggal Seichirou itu. Kedua tangannya yang tadi membingkai wajah Seijuurou berpindah menjadi merangkul lehernya. "_Ne_…Sei-_kun_…"

'Gawaaaat.'

'Hup'

Seijuurou yang masih sadar pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat Tetsuya sebelum istrinya itu membuat ia lupa daratan. Dirinya masih ingat jika ia ada di kantor. Setidaknya ia bisa menundanya saat sampai di rumah nanti.

"Sei-_kun_ turunkan aku~" pinta Tetsuya yang langsung dituruti. Seijuurou pun menurunkan Tetsuya lalu melirik ayahnya.

"_Tou-san_, ayo makan siang bersama kami."

Akashi Seichirou pun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat menantunya mengambil kapak yang tergeletak di samping pintu ruangan anaknya. Dengan was-was pun ia bertanya. "Tetsuya, kenapa kau membawa—err—kapak? _Tou-san_ masih maklum kalau kau _cosplay_, tapi kapak—"

"Ini?"

'Wush'

Akashi Seichirou mundur selangkah saat muka kapak itu hampir menyapa wajahnya. Ayah kandung Seijuurou itu mengangguk pelan sambil berdoa supaya hidupnya tidak mati di tangan menantunya.

"Aku hanya mau membawanya kok, _otou-sama_. Kalau aku Midorima-_kun_, mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai _lucky item_ hari ini," balasnya datar lalu berjalan keluar pintu. Meninggalkan sepasang ayah-anak itu yang larit dalam pikiran mereka dan hanya bisa berharap tidak akan ada korban akibat kelakuan aneh Tetsuya selama hamil.

Ketika keduaya larut berpikir, teriakan Tetsuya pun menyadarkan mereka. "_Otou-sama_, Sei-_kun_, _hayakuuu_! Nanti aku mau makan nasi goreng pecel dicampur saus blueberry ya?!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nak, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam sarimu ketika membuat anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Tetsuya sekarang."

"…"

Dan Akashi Seijuurou hanya bisa merenung. Seberapa banyak dosa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai harus menghadapi Tetsuyanya yang super wow ini?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou berulang kali membaca data pasien yang diberikan suster kepadanya. Jam makan siang sudah tiba, namun rasanya ia agak berat meninggalkan mejanya karena terlarut menganalisa data pasien yang mengidap penyakit kanker yang ia tangani.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian beralih ke arah figura yang di dalamnya terdapat potret dirinya dengan istrinya, Midorima Kazunari. Tanpa sadar Shintarou tersenyum. Untuk kali ini ia mengakui, sosok pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah itu begitu menarik. Tak puas memandangi foto itu, Shintarou tanpa sadar mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor _handphoe_ sang istri.

Menunggu. Sampai nada dering ketiga, dan berikutnya tapi tak ada jawaban. Shintarou jadi berpikir, semenjak istrinya hamil, dirinya jarang dibawakan bekal lagi. Karena setiap pagi, Midorima Kazunari itu akan bertingkah aneh-aneh dan juga menyiapkan sarapan yang aneh. Hal tersebut sampai membuat kedua orang taunya juga adiknya cengo kuadrat.

Tak menyadari jika ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya, Shintarou tetap menunggu sosok di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya. Namun apa daya ketika suara _operator_ menyadarkannya jika nomor itu tengah tidak aktif.

Ada apa? Kenapa Shintarou merasa khawatir sekarang?

"Pak dokter~ aku membawa laporan~"

'DEG'

Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu langsung diam di tempat. Suara itu sangat mirip dengan suara Kazunari. Berusaha mengusir rasa kaget, Shintarou memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan—_bingo_! Ia mendapati istrinya berada di depannya dengan papan jalan di tangannya.

Uh-oh! Tolong bersihkan kacamata Shintarou jika yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sosok Midorima Kazunari yang memakai seragam suster. Tolong. Dia pasti sedang sakit sampai berkhayal.

"Shin-_chan_~?"

"K-kazunari, kenapa dengan pakaianmu-_nodayo_?" sontak, pemuda dengan kemampuan _hawk eyes_ itu langsung menatap tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam suster.

"Ada yang salah dengan bajuku, Shin-_chan_?" tanya Kazunari polos.

Shintarou menghela napas lalu membenarkan kacamatanya. "Tentu saja. Untuk apa kau berpakaian seperti itu ke sini-_nodayo_?"

Kazunari yang mendengar komentar suaminya langsung menunduk, tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya. "Shin-_chan_ tidak suka, ya~? Apa aku terlihat jelek?"

'Deg'

'Sejak kapan dia bisa merajuk?', batin dokter muda itu. Shintarou pun mendekati istrinya kemudian menariknya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada. "Bukan begitu, Kazunari. Hanya saja—p-pakaian itu terlalu pendek. Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku-_nodayo_?"

"Shin-_chan_ khawatir?" balas Kazunari sambil mendongak, memasang ekspresi super _kawaii_ yang membuat anak sulung keluarga Midorima itu memerah.

"B-bukannya begitu, _nanodayo_. K-kau kan sedang hamil, kalau kau memakai p-pakaian suster wanita dengan roknya yang berukuran 5cm di atas lutut begini bisa-bisa kau diapa-apakan di luar sana-_nodayo_."

"Shin-_chan_ kok masih _tsundere_ sih? Padahal kita sudah menikah, loh~"

"_Urusai-nodayo_, Kazunari. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu."

"Tidak mau~ Aku kan mau jadi susternya Shin-_chan_~"

"Kazunari—"

"Aku juga mau makan siang bareng Shin-_chan_. Shin-_chan_ belum makan siang, kan? _Ne, ne! _Aku sudah bawakan makanan yang enak, loh~" ujar Kazunari memotong kalimat Shintarou. Dan ketika mendengar kata makanan, pemuda berambut hijau itu langsung terkesiap. _Kami-sama_…masih selamatkah aku kali ini?

Shintarou bisa melihat Kazunari yang membuka kotak _bento_ yang ia bawa. Dan kacamatanya langsung retak ketika melihat isinya.

"Nah! Ayo di makan, Shin-_chan_~"

"…"

"Menu makan siang kali ini, telur dadar setengah matang dipadukan dengan bubur ayam. Enak, loh~ dimakan ya, Shin-_chan_~"

"…"

"Kalau tidak mau makan ini—a-apa Shin-_chan_ maunya m-memakanku saja~?"

"!" Shintarou langsung memandang Kazunari dengan kacamatanya yang sudah hancur.

_Kami-sama_…semenyebalkannya sosok Kazunari saat mereka masih sekolah dulu, kenapa sosoknya yang sedang hamil sekarang semakin membuatnya ingin terjun dari lantai atas rumah sakit ini?

Tolong…daku tak kuaaaaat~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya, tetapi pemuda manis berambut hitam yang menutupi mata kirinya dengan surainya tak gentar untuk tetap berjalan menuju sebuah restoran ternama di Tokyo. Restoran milik keluarga Murasakibara. Ya, restoran milik suaminya.

Pemuda bernama Murasakibara Tatsuya itu berjalan santai dengan menggeret anak kucing di sampingnya. Siapapun tolong tegur uke kalem ini. Kasihan kan kucingnya? Oke lupakan.

Tatsuya terus tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan orang-orang jatuh pingsan karena pesonanya. Ya, memang sudah rahasia umum kalau orang yang sedang hamil auranya akan keluar. Eh? Tapi ga secepat ini juga kan?

Tatsuya tak peduli berapa banyak yang pingsan. Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah restoran milik suaminya. Ia ingin makan siang di sana bersama dengan titan tukang makan itu. Ia bisa meminjam dapur sebentar untuk membuat menu makan siang.

Ketika kakinya menginjak ubin pertama restoran itu, semua pelayan yang menganggur langsung berbaris dan menyambutnya. Jangan lupakan ekspresi kaget mereka karena mendapati istri dari _boss_ mereka ada di sini. "_K-konnichiwa_, Murasakibara-_sama_."

Tatsuya tersenyum mendapat sambutan itu. Lalu matanya berkeliling mencari sosok suaminya. Sampai salah seorang kepala pelayan di restoran itu mengakhiri pencariannya. "Jika Anda mencari suami Anda, beliau sedang ada di dapur, Murasakibara-_sama_."

Tatsuya mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, Takashi-_san_," tersenyum sekilas, Tatsuya langsung berlalu menuju dapur. Ia pun mendobrak pintu tak berdosa itu membuat orang-orang di dalamnya melompat saking kagetnya.

Murasakibara Atsushi yang melihat istrinya langsung berdiri tegak, yang tadinya sedang mencicipi kue. "_Are_~? Tat-_chin_ sedang apa di sini~?" tanya lalu mengambil segelas air, berjalan ke arah Tatsuya dan memberikannya.

Tatsuya meminum air itu lalu berterima kasih kepada suaminya dengan mengecup pelan bibir sang titan berambut ungu itu. "Atsushi, aku mau makan siang di sini. Biarkan aku meminjam dapur untuk membuat makanan untukmu, _ne_?"

'Siiing~'

Hening. Pemilik restoran itu langsung terdiam mendengar permintaan istrinya. Kenapa begitu mendadak, nak? Kenapa tidak bilang mau datang agar koki handal restoran ini bisa menyiapkan makan siang yang enak? Eh, bukan berarti masakan Tatsuya tidak enak. Hanya saja semenjak Tatsuya hamil, Atsushi menjadi semakin waspada akan makanan yang dibuat dan disuguhkan kepadanya.

"Atsushi? Boleh, kan?"

"Hmm~? _Ne, ne,_ boleh, kok. Kalian semua boleh istirahat, _ne_~? Fuji-_chin_ tolong tetap di sini, _ne_~ Bantu Tat-_chin_ jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu."

"_Hai_, Murasakibara-_sama_."

Dapur restoran itu pun kosong, meninggalkan Nyonya Murasakibara dan koki kepercayaan pemilik restoran terkenal di Tokyo itu, Fujioka-_san_.

Selama menunggu, Atsushi bisa mendengar suara ribut akibat benda yang jatuh, dan suara koki kepercayaannya itu dari luar. _Center_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan mata segaris kepada para pegawainya.

Sedangkan dalam hati ia berdoa dan meminta maaf. 'Maafkan keributan kecil ini, _ne_? Semoga kalian dan Fuji-_chin_ selamat kalau-kalau Tat-_chin_ meminta kalian memakan masakannya.'

Setelah sekitar satu jam menunggu, Murasakibara Tatsuya pun keluar dengan sebuah piring yang ditutupi tutup saji kaleng. Para pelayan sudah menyiapkan meja untuk mereka, dengan beberapa pelayan yang tinggal kalau-kalau _boss_ mereka ini membutuhkan sesuatu. Fujioka-_san_ dengan tampang _speechless_nya pun berada di sana.

Pemuda yang sekarang usia kehamilannya satu bulan itu pun tersenyum lebar. Membawa piring berisi sesuatu itu ke atas meja di depan suaminya. Dengan semangat ia pun membuka tutup saji yang ada.

"…"

"Aku mendadak mau makan kue, Atsushi. Jadi makan siang kita kali ini, menunya kue, _ne_?"

"…"

Atsushi masih diam. Tampilan kue itu tidak lebih dari blackforest. Tapi yang membuatnya diam adalah…kenapa toppingnya itu ada potongan mauibo? Kenapa krim yang mengelilinginya seperti oli, hitam pekat warnanya? Para pelayan yang ada di sekitar mereka tak kalah _speechless_ ketika Tatsuya meminta Fujioka-_san_ yang memasang wajah aku-tahu-aku-membantu-membuatnya untuk memotong kue itu.

Fujioka-_san_ pun melakukan permintaan istri dari _boss_nya itu. Ketika kue terpotong dan menampilkan isi di dalamnya, para penonton alias para pelayan dan Atsushi tambah _speechless_.

_Man_...kenapa ada potongan timun dan terong di dalamnya? Kenapaaa?

Fujioka-_san_ pun meletakkan potongan kue itu di atas piring Murasakibara Atsushi dan istrinya. Tatsuya memandang ceria sang suami dan memintanya memakan kue itu dengan gembira. "_Na_, Atsushi, ayo dimakan kuenya. Enak, loh. Tapi maaf kalau kurang manis, _ne_?"

"…"

"Atsushi?"

"Eh? _Ne_, Tat-_chin_, aku makan, _ne_~?" balas Murasakibara yang langsung sadar jika ekspresi Tatsuya agak berubah.

"Uhm!"

Dan para penonton hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan pertunjukkan spektakuler tersebut. Ketika Atsushi sudah menghabiskan kuenya, Tatsuya pun memintanya untuk menambah. Seketika itu juga Atsushi langsung memasang wajah _Kami-sama_-aku-tak-kuat yang diartikan oleh Tatsuya sebagai kuenya-kurang-manis-Tat-_chin_. Hal itu sontak membuat Tatsuya agak sedih. Tapi ia juga senang, suaminya mau menghabiskan satu potong yang tadi diberikan.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu kemudian tersenyum menatap sekitar. Giginya tampak membuat yang ditatap berjengit ngeri.

'_Kami-sama_ jangan bilang—'

"_Ne_, daripada kalian hanya melihat, bagaimana jika kalian yang menghabiskan kuenya? Anda juga, _ne_, Fujioka-_san_."

'Siiiiing'

"_Ne_?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tunggu apalagi? _Hayaku_!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Para pelayan dan koki kepercayaan Murasakibara seketika merasa dunianya terancam. Yang sabar ya! Semangat menghabiskan kue rasa nano-nano ituuu!

'Maafkan aku, _ne_~ Kuenya enak kok, tapi rasa nano-nanonya mengecoh. Selamat berjuang menghabiskan kuenya, _ne_~' batin Murasakibara berdoa.

Kini, kue buatan Murasakibara Tatsuya ada ekstraknya di lidah para pelayan dan koki kepercayaan suaminya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to; sahm stroemswahl; Raicho19; Seizen-seijuurou; Yuna Seijuurou; azurradeva (**makasih yo koreksinya, sejujurnya saya udah merasa ngetik cahaya, pas saya baca lagi ternyata bayangan. Gomen, ne. Dan soal Takao, sip! Di chap ini nama dia sudah berubah, kok:) Makasih masukannya^^**); Just Guest (**terima kasih masukannya, iya saya salah hehe:)**); Rayanism ga login; Eka Skylight; sagara ai (**ini udah lanjut wek:p**); Guest; Kuroshi Rei (**Okaaay, saya keep panggilannya Takao :D Saya ga kepikiran soal cosplay, bukan anak cosplay dan bukan otaku banget. Jadi feel free kok kasih saran selanjutnya Tetsuya mau ngecosplay apa hehe**); Who I Am I don't know; kuroyuki31; kiichi27 (**salam kenal juga kiichi-san:) saya usahakan, ne hehe**); Choi Heera Scarlet (**jangan dibayangin nanti bisa-bisa mabok. Ne, ini lanjutannya:)**); ShizukiArista; Guest; Bona Nano; ekon818; Piecherry; Lee Kibum; Kurotori Rei (**terima kasih fav dan follownya:)**); Flow. L; Victoria Sei (**ini jadi MC, kemungkinan tiap chapter bisa bernambah/berkurang wordsnya hehe**); **_dan_**Sakuragi Kyo.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Haiiii~ saya kembali. Apdet kilat ya? Hehe tidak menyangka dapat respon baik:) Jadinya saya semangat deh. Nah, ini lanjutannya. Mohon maaf kalau humornya gagal –lagi. Oiya soal Tetsuya yang cosplay, saya ga begitu tau banget, jadi feel free next Tetsuya harus cosplay siapa, hehe:)**

**Ah, jadi mohon masukannya,**_** ne?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	3. Chapter 3: Selca Bareng—Ah, sudahlah

Masih ingat seorang Akashi Tetsuya yang _cosplay_ jadi _maid_ membawa kapak? Aomine Ryouta yang ngidam makan di dalam sel tahanan? Midorima Kazunari yang pakai baju suster dan membawakan _bento_ enak? Atau kue buatan Murasakibara Tatsuya yang meninggalkan ekstraknya di lidah para pelayan?

Yah, itu hanya sekelebat cerita tentang para uke yang ngidam. Digabungkan dengan respon dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh para seme. Namun apa daya jika tidak dibiarkan? Apa mau jika nanti anak mereka ileran?

Sungguh, saat hal itu terjadi, ke empat cowok kece yang dulunya ada dalam sebuah nama klub basket terkenal bernama _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu frustasi. Mereka merasa bahwa satu bulan itu masih terlalu awal untuk para uke mereka menunjukkan ngidam yang super menguras energi, dan masih ada delapan bulan ke depan yang entah jadi apa jika tidak mereka hadapi.

Nah untuk sekarang, ketika beberapa minggu berlalu, kandungan para uke mereka semakin tumbuh, kelakuan aneh yang dikeluarkan entah mengapa semakin berkurang. Berucap syukur? Bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou sampai sujud syukur melihat betapa normalnya Tetsuyanya belakangan ini. Aomine Daiki sampai membebaskan salah satu tahanan kelas kakap sebagai gantinya. Midorima Shintarou tidaklah lagi _tsundere_ pada siapapun dan di mana pun. Juga sekarang Murasakibara Atsushi yang mau membagi _snack_nya pada orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tapi senang tetaplah senang. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari berikutnya jika tidak kita hadapi dengan sendirinya, ya kan?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Is belong to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T+++ - M**_

_**Length : **_**3**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story by **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Midorima Shintarou membuka mata, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Diliriknya sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu –tapi jarang mau mengakui- yang kini terlihat sangat lelap dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya yang tadinya tak menampakkan lengkungan apapun tiba-tiba tertarik ke atas membuat Shintarou berpikir jika istrinya kini sedang bermimpi indah.

Dihadapkannya seluruh tubuhnya kini ke arah sosok yang sedang mengandung anak mereka itu. Tangan kanannya mengusap sayang pipi Kazunari berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan sosok sang istri. Selama masa kehamilan, Kazunari sudah banyak berbuat aneh yang kadang sangat menyita energi uke hamil ini.

Entah apa, belakangan ini Shintarou bersyukur karena Kazunari tidak lagi aneh-aneh dengan menyuruhnya mandi air dingin di pagi hari atau mandi air panas ketika cuaca benar-benar menyengat. Atau mungkin memakan habis masakan eksperimennya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana.

Shintarou bahkan sangat tahu jika sosok istrinya ini pintar memasak. Tetapi mungkin karena bawaan hamil, sosok pemuda berambut hitam legam itu lebih banyak masak yang aneh-aneh sampai-sampai meminta kedua orang tuanya juga adiknya ikut mencicipi makanan rasa nano-nano itu.

Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak pernah lupa untuk melayani Shintarou dan keluarganya walau dengan segala keabsurdan yang ia tampakkan.

Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi mengelus pipi Kazunari sontak berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar istrinya mengigau pelan. Ia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendapati ekspresi menggemaskan yang padahal dulu sangat membuatnya jengah.

Dikecupnya pelan dahi pemuda itu kemudian berniat bangun untuk mengisi tenggorokannya yang kering, namun satu tarikan ia dapatkan di ujung piyama tidurnya.

"Shin-_chan_~?"

"Hm?" Shintarou menoleh dan melihat wajah mengantuk Kazunari yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Seketika tatapannya melembut. Bergantikan segaris tipis yang menyandangi ujung bibirnya. "Ada apa, Kazunari?" tanya pemuda berambut hijau itu yang bahkan melupakan aksen khasnya saat berbicara.

Sosok itu sedikit cemburut. Alis Midorima Shintarou justru bertaut. Sepertinya belakangan ini wajah itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang demikian. Jangan-jangan…?

"Mau ke mana? Kok tidak tidur?" tanyanya sembari duduk lalu sedikit mendongak melihat wajah tanpa kacamata suaminya.

Shintarou membatalkan niatnya dan ikut duduk di hadapan Kazunari. Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi yang agak tembam itu, lalu ibu jarinya mengusap pinggiran bibir istrinya. "Aku hanya mau mengambil air."

"Uhm…tapi bukannya tadi sudah tidur? Kenapa terbangun?"

Ah, entah. Shintarou tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia hidup bersama anak sulung dari keluarga Takao tersebut. Rasanya nada yang ia keluarkan selalu menunjukkan bahwa sosok itu begitu khawatir padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazunari. Kau tidurlah lagi. Aku akan segera kembali setelah mengambil air di dapur."

"Tapi Shin-_chan_…" tangannya mengelus perutnya yang kini agak membesar. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Shintarou juga ikut menatap ke arah perut itu. Bertanya-tanya mungkinkah istrinya lapar sehingga terbangun? "…aku mau sesuatu…"

**Deg!**—tanpa sadar jantung Midorima Shintarou berdetak kencang. _Man_, setelah melewati beberapa minggu tanpa keanehan ngidam istrinya, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba harus timbul lagi. Ajaib sekali.

"K-kau mau sesuatu? Apa? Katakan saja padaku, Kazunari," balas Shintarou setenang mungkin. Walau dalam hati menebak-nebak kali ini apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Uhm…"

"…" Midorima Shintarou menunggu.

"A-aku mau—"

"…"

"A-aku mau f-foto—"

"Oh, foto—"

Syukurla—

"—_Selca_ bareng Rivaille-_heichou_ dari anime_ Shingeki no Kyojin_."

"…"

"B-bolehkan, Shin-_chan_?"

"…"

"S-shin-_chan_?"

"…APA?"

Ah, lupakan respon telatnya Midorima Shintarou, yang terdengar keluar kamarnya sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya juga sang adik sukses menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dari luar.

Memangnya ada yang salah jika istrimu minta berfoto bersama sosok yang agak mirip dengannya itu, Shintarou?

JELAS SALAH, AUTHOR SARAP!

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Murasakibara Tatsuya terjaga dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia melirik ke arah samping kanannya berharap sosok suaminya ada di sana. Namun nihil—sosok Murasakibara Atsushi itu sudah raib dimakan titan. Ga, salah banget. Titan makan titan entar kayak anime yang itu lagi. Lupakan.

Ia duduk perlahan lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tangannya mengusap-usap halus perutnya yang agak membesar. Kemudian manik hitamnya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang saat itu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Ah, sebenarnya ke mana suaminya pergi sedini ini?

Dapur? Apa sosok titan tukang makan yang dicintainya itu merasa lapar?

Tatsuya mengabaikan semua tebakannya dan bangkit untuk mencari suaminya. Ia membuka pelan pintu kamarnya yang seketika kegelapan menyambutnya. Tatsuya berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga kemudian sedikit melihat bahwa lampu dapur menyala. Segera saja, sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah tempat yang sudah sangat ia yakini ia bisa menemukan sang suami.

Dan di sanalah—di kursi meja makan ia bisa melihat Murasakibara Atsushi yang menyesap darah titan—bukan—menyesap teh juga memakan beberapa cemilan yang ada di atas meja.

Murasakibara Atsushi yang tadi sesekali membaca ulang resep baru buatannya, sedikit tersentak melihat istrinya berada di ujung pintu dapur, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya seolah berkata apa-yang-kau-lakukan-Atsushi?

Atsushi tersenyum kemudian menyiratkan istrinya untuk mendekat. Tatsuya menurut lalu duduk di samping suaminya. Lalu bertanya lembut. "Kau lapar malam-malam terjaga?"

Atsushi mengangkat kertas resep ke hadapan Tatsuya. Istrinya mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil cangkir milik suaminya dan menyesap isinya. Ia melirik sekilas bungkus snack yang tercecer di meja, juga piring kecil yang isinya sudah raib. "Atsushi mencoba resep baru lagi?"

Sosok titan tukang makan itu mengangguk singkat, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Tatsuya. Gantian kini ia yang bertanya. "Tat-_chin_ kenapa bangun? Tat-_chin_ lapar?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengelus-elus surai hitam lembut itu.

Tanpa sadar Tatsuya larut dalam elusan tangan besar Atsushi. Dan dengan tiba-tiba pula ia ikut mengelus perutnya yang agak membesar itu. Tangan besar Atsushi yang bebas pun turut ikut dengan menaruhnya di atas tangan istrinya.

Seketika Tatsuya tersenyum. Ia merasa sempurna sekalipun terkadang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tak semua orang menerima hubungan mereka.

Atsushi pun senang melihat istrinya itu tenang. Ia tahu dulu ia hanya remaja yang gemar makan. Bahkan saat mengenal sosok Tatsuya pun kebiasaan makan di luar batas itu tetap berjalan. Namun semua itu rasanya berkurang ketika teman satu timnya dulu –Midorima Shintarou- mengatakan bahwa Tatsuyanya tengah mengandung. Rasanya ia berpikir untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya itu. Entah karena apa.

Atsushi yang larut dalam pemikirannya, tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Tatsuya memerhatikannya penuh kelembutan. Walau sebenarnya saat ini entah mengapa ia sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Ia sadar belakangan ini ia tidak lagi ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia ingin sekali melakukan hal itu.

"_Ne_, Atsushi?"

"Eh? _Ne_, Tat-_chin_, _nande_~?"

"Uhm…tiba-tiba, aku ingin sesuatu, Atsushi."

"Eh?"

Atsushi siaga satu.

"Iya. Kau tahu kan sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Taiga?"

"Hm, _ne, ne_~ lalu kenapa Tat-_chin_?"

"_Ne_, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Atsushi. Lalu—"

"Ya sudah ketemu sa—"

"—foto _selca_ bareng _the beatles_ bersamanya."

"…"

"…"

"APA?"

Eh? Kenapa responnya selalu lambat ya?

_Ne, author_, sini-sini, aku hancurkan kamu!

Ah, sudahlah.

Dan Murasakibara pun terpaku di tempatnya dengan otak yang terus mencerna maksud dari perkataan sang istri.

Apa katanya tadi? _The beatles_?

Oh, Kami-_sama_…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kasus yang tercecer di meja ruang tamu. Kepalanya terasa linu membaca banyak deret kalimat yang ingin sekali ia bakar agar menjadi debu. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya takut-takut jika istrinya terbangun dan mencari dirinya yang tidak ada di ranjang mereka.

Daiki menghela napas lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus yang datang ke kantornya. Mau tak mau, kadang ia harus lembur dan meninggalkan Ryouta seorang diri di rumah. Kadang ia meminta Satsuki untuk menemani istrinya sampai ia pulang. Tapi ia tetap tidak enak pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Juga terkadang ia ingin meminta Tetsu menemai Ryouta, namun lagi-lagi membatalkan niatnya takut-takut Akashi akan melemparkan gunting rumput kepadanya.

Hah. Rasanya ia tidak tega terus pulang larut belakangan ini.

Yang tanpa ia sadari, semua gerakannya sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Ryouta yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk bantal. Dengan langkah pelan, sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

"Daiki_cchi_~? Sedang apa-_ssu_?" Ryouta bertanya sambil cemberut. Daiki melihat lipatan bibir itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, Ryouta?"

"Memang kenapa-_ssu_? Habis Daiki_cchi_ sudah pulangnya larut terus sekarang bukannya menemaniku tidur malah berkutat sama kertas kusam begini-_ssu_," balasnya lagi lalu menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada bantal yang ia bawa.

Tangan besar Aomine Daiki itu seketika mengusap surai pirang kesukaannya. "Maaf, Ryouta. Aku juga tidak mau begini, tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi, Daiki_cchi_. Sekarang kau harus tidur, _ne_?"

"Ryouta—"

"Tidur, Daiki_cchi_."

"Hah. Iya iya. Kau ini makin cerewet saja."

"Biarkan-_ssu_."

Dan tanpa bantahan lagi. Daiki bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membopong sang istri ala _bridal style_ ke dalam kamar mereka. Lalu mereka ehem-ehem. Eh, engga ding. Aomine melempar –salah- menaruh Ryouta di atas kasur mereka. Setelahnya ia ikut masih ke dalam selimut memastikan Ryouta bahwa kini dirinya ada di sampingnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur."

Ryouta mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba ada hasrat dadakan untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada suaminya. "_Ne_, Daiki_cchi_."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu-_ssu_?"

**Deg!**—nak, kalau ngidam jangan jam segini apa?, batin Daiki sambil menatap istrinya.

"Apa, Ryouta?"

"Besok aku ikut ke kantor Daiki_cchi_, ya-_ssu_? Soalnya aku ma—"

"Mau apa?"

"—mau _selca_ bareng tahanan di sana-_ssu_. Pasti ada deh tahanan yang sedang hamil juga tapi kepalanya botak. Ada kan, Daiki_cchi_-_ssu_?"

"…"

"Daiki_cchi_?"

Kenapa setelah beberapa minggu tidak ngidam kini kembali mulai? Dan dari sekian banyak keinginan kenapa harus ngidam begitu?

DAN DARIMANA DAIKI MENDAPATKAN ORANG HAMIL DENGAN KEPALA BOTAK?

AARRGGHHHH!

"Hm."

Dan balasan singkat itu membuat Ryouta sontak memejamkan mata.

Ia bahagia.

Berbeda dengan Daiki yang mencak-mencak dalam hati maki-maki _author_ yang kini sedang anteng mengetik _scene_ AkaKuro.

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seijuurou sekali lagi menghela napas. Diliriknya Tetsuya yang masih nyenyak dalam mimpi indahnya. Dirinya disibukkan dengan berbagai kertas dan laporan di atas meja kerja miliknya.

Menghela napas. Akashi Seijuurou merasa sekarang dirinya seperti kakek-kakek dalam wujud orang dewasa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah. Walau akhir-akhir ini kegiatan paginya kembali normal, ia tetaplah merasa lelah.

Pekerjaan yang datang dari ayahnya semakin banyak. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Seijuurou kesal. Seharusnya dengan sikap Tetsuya yang sudah agak normal, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu luangnya bermesraan dengan sang istri, bukannya berkutat dengan kertas yang isinya hanya berupa perjanjian, penawaran, tender bla bla bla.

Dilirik lagi sang istri yang masih tertidur lelap.

Kemudian kembali membaca kertas yang ia pegang.

Beralih lagi ke Tetsuya.

Lalu kertas di tangannya.

Tetsuya masih nyaman dalam mimpi indahnya.

Kertas di tangannya sudah rusak karena digenggam.

Tetsuya masih bisa tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Lalu matanya ke arah kertas lagi.

Tetsuya—

—kertas.

Matanya masih tertutup.

Kertas tender.

Tetsuya—

Kertas kerja sama.

Tetsu—

"WHOAAA!" Seijuurou sontak hampir terjatuh ketika lirikan matanya dihadapkan pada sepasang mata berwarna biru langit. Tetsuya yang masih berbaring dengan pandangan menatap intens suaminya itu hanya mengernyit. Kenapa Seijuurou harus seheboh itu? "Ah, Tetsuya. Kau sudah bangun?"

Pemuda biru langit itu mengangguk lalu mengusap perutnya. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah kertas di tangan Seijuurou kemudian ke arah mata merah itu. "Sei-_kun_ sedang apa? Kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Ah, ini—" Seijuurou melirik sekilas kertas di tangannya. "—besok ada rapat mengenai proyek baru. Aku harus memelajarinya. _Naa_, kenapa kau terbangun, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menunduk sebentar, entah kenapa. Namun dari tempatnya duduk Seijuurou bisa melihat segaris warna merah tipis di pipi sang istri. Alisnya mengernyit. Kenapa Tetsuya merona?

"Aku terbangun karena merasa ada yang terus mengawasiku. Padahal tadi aku sedang bermimpi bertatap-tatapan dengan Sei-_kun_."

"Eh? Ehem—" Seijuurou berdeham sekilas, lalu tersenyum ke arah istrinya. "—Ah, _ne_. Aku memang mengawasimu daritadi. _Naa, gomen_, Tetsuya. Sekarang kau bisa tidur lagi, kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu menunduk lagi. Detik setelahnya ia menatap Seijuurou dengan mata berbinar. "_Ne_, Seijuurou-_kun_~"

**Deg!**—suara itu, batin Seijuurou. Takut-takut ia menatap langsung ke dalam manik biru nan berbinar yang menatapnya.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Kemari, _ne_~? Aku ingin tidur sambil memeluk Sei-_kun_~" pinta Tetsuya sembari menepuk sisi ranjang di sampingnya. Melihat itu, Seijuurou hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ah, masa bodoh dengan kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya itu.

Ia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut hangat yang membungkus mereka. Menarik sosok yang dicintainya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya di malam yang dingin. Bergumam penuh cinta tidak menyadari sudut bibir Tetsuya yang bergerak naik.

Di mana dalam hati ia berbisik, _'Besok aku mau minta sesuatu pada Seijuurou-_kun_, ah~'_ dan kemudian ikut memejamkan mata. Larut dalam kehangatan yang selalu membuainya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu sedikit mengernyit. Sapaan cahaya mentari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat tidurnya terganggu. Seijuurou sengaja tidak langsung membuka mata. Alih-alih mengabaikan tirai kamar yang terbuka, dirinya justru semakin membenamkan diri dalam selimut.

Sosok yang membuka tirai itu cemberut. Sontak saja ia mendekati suaminya, menepuk pelan pipi sang calon ayah. Tak mendapat respon apapun, sosok yang membuka tirai yang tak lain adalah Tetsuya pun mengelus pipi Seijuurou. Membuat tidur sang direktur muda itu tampak lebih nyaman.

Bibir merahnya maju untuk mengecup pipi Seijuurou seakan memintanya bangun. Tetap tak mendapat respon, Tetsuya pun memanggil nama suaminya. "_Ne_, Seijuurou-_kun_, bangun~" bisiknya tepat di telinga sang suami.

Seijuurou menggeliat sedikit, perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung dihadapkan pada sepasang manik biru langit yang selalu menenggelamkannya. Segaris tipis muncul di sudut bibirnya membuat Tetsuya mau tak mau membalas senyuman pagi itu.

Badannya sedikit maju untuk memberikan kecupan selamat pagi. Tidak menyadari apa yang dipakai oleh Tetsuyanya, Seijuurou membalas kecupan itu dengan menarik tengkuk sang istri. Namun masih mempertimbangkan keadaan perut Tetsuya yang agak membesar agar tak tertekan. Keduanya larut dalam pagutan lembut sampai akhirnya pemuda biru langit itu menarik diri.

Menjawil pelan hidung suami tercinta. "Mandi sana, Sei-_kun_. Kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa, huh?"

Seijuurou hanya terkekeh membalasnya. Mau tak mau membuat Tetsuya tersenyum. "Iya iya, _kaa-chan. Tou-chan_ bangun, nih," katanya sambil tersenyum. Bangun dari tidurannya dan terduduk sebentar. Tetsuya masih setia ada di dekatnya. Sampai akhirnya Seijuurou meneliti apa yang dipakai istrinya.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Ia masih diam. Atas-bawah, atas-bawah.

Empat detik. Lima de—

WHAT?! I-ini…?

Matanya membola saat sadar. Tetsuya—dirimu…ngidam lagi, sayang?

"Tetsuya…?"

"_Hai_, Sei-_kun_?"

"Kenapa…kau…pakai...baju…seperti ini…?" tanyanya pelan sambil melihat dari atas sampai bawah tubuh istrinya. "KAU _COSPLAY_ HATSUNE MIKU?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Heran akan reaksi suaminya. "Kenapa, Sei-_kun_? Tidak pantas, ya? Ah, harusnya tadi aku pakai _wig_nya jugaaa~"

**Glek!** Seijuurou menelan ludah. Ia kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada Tetsuya. Rambut normal. Dari leher sampai paha, baju ala hatsune miku. Roknya terlalu pendek, nak. Lalu kaus kaki yang panjang dari atas lutut sampai bawah. Ke atas lagi sampai melihat ke arah samping pahanya. Oh, _3D manuevaer_ toh. Bagus ba—

"APA? Dapat dari mana _3D manuevaer_ itu, Tetsuya sayang~?" Akashi Seijuurou teriak kalap. Kaget akan apa yang dipakai sang istri di samping tubuhnya.

Tetsuya hanya cemberut. Kemudian memutar badan. "Aku menyuruh Fujiwara-_san_ untuk membelinya, eh, atau mungkin meminta langsung kepada para prajurit di Scouting Legion di jaman 800an. Hmmm, menurut Sei-_kun_ yang mana?"

Seijuurou hanya _speechless_. _Kami-sama_, kenapa istriku begini lagi? Kenapaaaaaa?

Nyawa Seijuurou melayang. Mulutnya berbusa. Matanya terpejam. Dan ia mati.

Ah, engga ding. Mana mungkin, kasihan nanti pas anaknya lahir.

"Sei-_kun_?"

"Ah, _ne_, Tetsuya. Iya, mungkin bisa keduanya. Terserah bagaimana Fujiwara mendapatkannya. Sekarang aku mau mandi."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Menyengir lalu memberikan handuk pada suaminya. "Aku sudah siapkan air dingin, Sei-_kun_."

**Ctak!**—ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya terbelah jadi dua. Shintarou, apa yang istrimu ajarkan pada Tetsuyaaa?

"_Na_, Tetsuya—"

"_Ne_, Sei-_kun_. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tetsuya menyela. Membuat Seijuurou menatapnya. Melihat bagaimana cara Tetsuya bersikap, juga berdiri layaknya anak remaja dengan tangan di belakang. Satu kaki sedikit tertekuk dengan lutut yang menyentuh lutut satunya.

_Kami-samaaa_, jangan-jangan Tetsuya ngidam lagi?

"A-apa, Tetsuya?"

"_Ne_, Sei-_kun_. Aku boleh kan minta foto _selca _bareng—?"

"Hah?"

"—Iya, foto _selca_. _Self camera_ gitu. Boleh, ya?"

"Err—iya, boleh. Mau sama sia—"

"—aku mau foto _selca_ bareng titan, Sei-_kun_. Jadi nanti Seijuurou-_kun_ sama Fujiwara-_san_ tolong bawa satu titan ke rumah kita, ya? Nanti aku juga mau manfaatin _3D manuevaer_nya supaya dapat hasil yang bagus. _Okay_?"

Tetsuya menyela lagi. Seijuurou terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kalimat barusan.

Minta foto _selca_ bareng titan. Sosok makhluk raksasa yang bahkan tidak punya pencernaan.

Minta foto _selca_ bareng titan. Mana ada makhluk seperti itu di jaman sekarang?

Minta foto _selca_ bareng titan.

Foto _selca_ bareng titan.

_Selca_ bareng titan.

Bareng titan.

Titan.

Tita—

"APA?"

Respon yang sungguh sangat telat. Seijuurou melihat ke arah Tetsuya yang memasang senyum sejuta umat. Ga, maksudnya senyum sejuta watt. Membuatnya terpesona, sekaligus merasa tersiksa.

_Selca_ bareng tita—

**Bruk!**

Dan Seijuurou pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di hadapan Tetsuya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

10 detik.

15 det—

"LOH? SEI-_KUN_?!"

Ah, ternyata responmu juga sungguh telat, nak.

_Author_ berlalu.

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_GARING BANGET EUUUUY T_T Gatau apa yang saya tulis T_T Maaf lama apdet. Akhir-akhir ini saya terbuai. Saya tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang. Saya tanpa—_stop_. Abaikan kegajean saya #terbang

Ini kok saya malah makin serius ya ceritanya? Padahal mau dibikin humor tapi ga bica T_T Gatau lagi harus cuap-cuap kek apa. Huuuuks T_T #tenggelemdalampelukanRivaille #dimakanEren

* * *

_**thanks to; **_

_**F**__**low. L (***suruh tetsuya kasih napas buatan* *seketika Akashi ngamuk***);**_

_**Uchiha Ryuuki (**Ada typo? Muehehehe maafkan saya:3 AkaKuro jjang(?)**); **_

_**Lee Kibum (**Thanks sarannyooo~ di keep yak**); **_

_**Bona Nano (**Iya kasian tuh mertuanya wkwk Naik rating? Saya mikir-mikir dulu *plak***); **_

_**Yuna Seijuurou (**Haruka dari anime mana? hehe**:3); **_

_**ShizukiArista (**Ini waktu itu pub tanggal 24 jg, dan apdet ditanggal yg sama:3 Ada typo yaw? Makasih koreksinya~ Ini sudah apdet yah**~);**_

_**azurradeva (**kekeke ini temanya sudah beda yak. semoga suka:3**); **_

_**sagara ai (**Jan ngakak mulu kak. Awas lu seneng nanti Akashi lempar gunting loh**.);**_

_**yolandaashari (***ikut pukpuk para seme***)**;_

_**Just Guest (**Makasih masukannya, hehe:3 saya usahakan, yaa**~);**_

_**ore-sama (**Sudah apdet ya**~);**_

_**Yogidesigna (**Yuk kasih saran ngidamnya uke untuk saya supaya para seme kelimpungan *plak***);**_

_**Haruka Tachibana (**Supaya kapter ini bikin perut keram juga ya *ditendang***);**_

_**kiichi27 (**Anaknya jadi samting**);**_

_**ekon818 (**Senangnya jika menghibur. Supaya yang ini jg menghibur:)**);**_

_**witchsong (**Sudah apdet, ya**~);**_

_**Kurotori Rei (**Para uke jadi samting. Ini sudah apdet, maaf ya lama wkwk**);**_

_**haradakiyoshi (**Saking anti menstrim Akashi selalu speechless**);**_

_**alysaexostans (**Nah, di sini Tetsuya sudah cosplay sesuai saran kamu wkwk**);**_

_**scarletjacket (**Saya senang jika kamu suka karena kocaknya, semoga yg ini juga kocak wkwk**)**_

* * *

Daripada saya banyak bacot, mending saya diem. Tapi mohon masukannya, ya~? _Next_ buat jaga-jaga Tetsuya mau _cosplay_ apalagi? Sebutin _chara_ dan animenya, yaw:3 #gantungdiri

Dadah~ #lampaialamisyunivers

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	4. Chapter 4: Para Seme Mendadak Curhat

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah segalau ini. Pikirannya semakin tidak tentu. Kacau balau. Entah kenapa saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah sosok sang istri yang tengah mengandung anak mereka itu.

Kalau mengingat-ingat mengenai hal-hal ke belakang, rasanya Seijuurou ingin menangis sambil salto lalu terjun ke dalam jurang karena tidak sanggup membuka kenangan pahitnya bersama sang istri selama mengandung itu. Banyak sekali cobaan yang membuat anak tunggal Akashi itu menjadi bukan dirinya. Selalu dan tak pernah bisa dipungkiri, jika berhubungan dengan seorang Akashi Tetsuya, Seijuurou akan berubah menjadi titan! Horaaaay! Ayo makan semua manusia yang ada. Ah, jangan mimpi, Eren pasti sudah memakanmu duluan, Seijururou—lupakan—maksudnya menjadi orang lain.

Apalagi saat Tetsuya mengidam selca dengan titan. Bayangkan apa yang Seijuurou lakukan untuk membuat pemuda berambut baby blue itu mengerti jika yang ia inginkan itu sudah lama musnah. Mustahil ada di dunia yang sudah amat sangat modern ini. Tapi kenyataannya, Tetsuya malah ngambek dan terus memaksa Seijuurou membawakan seekor—seorang—sebuah—ah apapun itu—titan ke rumah mereka.

Tebak apa yang Seijuurou bawa?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Is belong to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**4**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Seijuurou semakin tidak fokus. Ia malah mengutak-atik laptopnya tanpa minat, dan tanpa sadar juga ia justru membuka akun media sosial—_facebook_—miliknya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Ia masih ingat jika ia membuat akun di situs itu setelah dipaksa Tetsuya akibat hasutan Ryouta.

Dan ketika matanya membaca sederet kalimat dari teman satu timnya dulu. Ia malah semakin mengingat tentang acara-ngidam-baginda-ratu-Akashi-Tetsuya-dengan-mendatangkan-seekor-seorang-sebuah-apapun-itu-yang-disebut-titan ke rumah mereka. Seijuurou meringis, betapa naasnya dia yang hasilnya harus tidur di luar kamar—di atas sofa—tanpa Tetsuyanya. Huks.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Lain kali gamau bantu Aka-_chin_ lagi. Kuro-_chin_ sekarang sadis T-T

_Beberapa hari yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**13 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Memang kau diapain Akashi? Kamis **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Memang Kuroko ngidam apa? Kamis **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Pria hamil memang tak bisa ditebak, Atsushi :) Kamis **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Maaf, Atsushi. Bukan hanya kau yang menderita, kok. Aku juga :") Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

Ketiga seme yang lain, yang membaca komenan Akashi langsung terkaget. Anjrit! Akashi bisa pake emot seperti itu. Dunia makin aneh. Abaikan. Abaikan. Abaikaaaaaaan. Daiki, Shintarou maupun Atsushi tidak mau membalas komenan Akashi yang sepertinya lagi stress. Cari selamat. Tetap hiduuuuuuuuuup! Teeeeeeetaaaaaap hiiiiiiiiiduuuuuuuuuuuuup!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Lain kali gamau bantu Aka-_chin_ lagi. Kuro-_chin_ sekarang sadis T-T

_Beberapa hari yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**13 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Pria hamil memang tak bisa ditebak, Atsushi :) Kamis **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Maaf, Atsushi. Bukan hanya kau yang menderita, kok. Aku juga :") Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Kenapa tidak ada yang balas? Rindu guntingku, huh? *snips**snips* Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

Dan mereka yang sedang menatap layar di tempat kerja masing-masing sontak berteriak 'Tidaaaaaaak' bersamaan. Lupakan. Ini sungguh absurd sekalih.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi tidak tahu harus membalas komenan seperti apa. Sudah cukup ia disiksa lahir batin oleh istrinya—lalu istri sahabatnya—dan sekarang Akashi Seijuurou rindu melemparkan gunting merah kesayangannya.

Mama, apa dosaku terlalu banyak, ma? Kan kerjaan Atsushi hanya makan-tidur-makan-tidur, ma? Tambah basket, deh. Lalu kenapa nasib Atsushi seperti, ma?

Jangan khawatir, nak. Kamu hanya berlebihan. Oke, ini ga nyambung.

Atsushi memandang ke arah luar jendela. Mengingat bagaimana sang istri saat itu menyambutnya pulang dan langsung berteriak melihat keadaannya yang sebelas-duabelas sama gembel jalanan. Bagaimana tidak, istri sang baginda raja Akashi Seijuurou sukses membuatnya menjadi titan beneran. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya tragis. Cukup kasihan juga pada Seijuurou yang berakhir tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Ckckck.

Ia kembali memandang layar laptopnya. Dan sekarang status Akashi Seijuurou muncul di berandanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Nak, mau jadi apa kamu, nak? Kenapa mamamu ngidam bawa-bawa senjata tajam, nak? Kalau mau jadi seperti papa tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong jangan menyimpan pedang perang di sakumu kelak, nak. Jangan. Nanti papa bisa dipenjara, loh. Terus gabisa buat adik untukmu lagi :")

_Beberapa menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**20 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tuh, kan! Mantan kaptennya itu pasti lagi gila. Baca _update_-an statusnya yang super _OOC_ itu membuat Atsushi sakit perut. Takut-takut kalau mereka ketemu, mereka –Aomine, Midorima dan dirinya- akan dijadikan dendeng bakar oleh Akashi. Tapi melihat dua temannya yang lain mengomentari status Akashi, ia pun ikut andil.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Nak, mau jadi apa kamu, nak? Kenapa mamamu ngidam bawa-bawa senjata tajam, nak? Kalau mau jadi seperti papa tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong jangan menyimpan pedang perang di sakumu kelak, nak. Jangan. Nanti papa bisa dipenjara, loh. Terus gabisa buat adik untukmu lagi :")

_30 menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**20 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Che, memang Tetsu ngidam apa sih, Akashi? Sampai Murasakibara kena imbasnya juga? 10 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Apapun itu, pria hamil pasti lebih menakutkan saat ngidam daripada wanita hamil. 9 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Anak Aka-_chin_ nanti akan jadi prajurit perang kali, ya. Mengingat ngidamnya Kuro-_chin_ kemarin -3- Coba Mido-_chin_ dan Mine-_chin_ ada, kalian pasti ikutan jadi peserta pemotongan Kuro-_chin_ menggunakan pedang yang dipakai di anime _Attack on Titan_. Jangan lupakan _3D manuvear gear_nya. 7 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima mengernyitkan alisnya. Hah? Serius Kuroko ngidam seperti itu? Ini kenapa jadi mengingatkan dia akan ngidam sang istri yang mau _selca_ bareng sosok cebol dari anime yang sama yang punya julukan _The Humanity Strongest_ itu? Masa mereka janjian? Ikatan batin gitu? Ah ga mungkin. Mana mau Midorima jika anaknya sebelas-duabelas sama anaknya Akashi yang sudah pasti mirip bapaknya yang dikta—

AKU TAHU APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, SHINTAROU!—angin berhembus dengan suara Akashi yang mengalun indah ke telinga Shintarou.

Hiiiiiy~ entah kenapa Midorima refleks menutup kedua telinga seolah-olah ada suara Akashi yang bisa mengetahui jalan pikirannya itu. Samting sekalih.

Kembali ke komenan Murasakibara, ia jadi berpikir kenapa Akashi justru membawa teman ungunya yang punya julukan Titan tukang makan itu sebagai gantinya.

_Wait_.

Titan tukang makan.

Titan.

Tukang.

Makan.

Titan?

OOOOH! Ia mengerti. Saking frustasinya bawa titan yang asli, maka Akashi membawa Murasakibara yang –_maybe_- se-spesies dengan makhluk _gigantic_ itu ke rumahnya besarnya.

IYA! Pasti bener banget!

AH! Akashi ternyata kau bo—

Kriiiing!

Eh?, Midorima langsung melirik laptopnya yang memberikan pemberitahuan ada seseorang yang mengirim sesuatu ke dindingnya.

DEG!—mampus! Kok Akashi bisa tiba-tiba ngirim sesuatu ke profilnya itu.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou** – **Midorima Shintarou**

Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, mata empat. Jaga pemikiranmu kalau kau tidak mau semua _lucky item_mu berakhir di penampungan sampah. Dan aku tidak bodoh.

_Beberapa menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Lihat pertemanan**_

* * *

ANJRIT! Demi _lucky item_ oha-asa hari ini! DARIMANA AKASHI PUNYA ILMU BEGINIAN, HAAAA?

Midorima menjerit pilu. Beralih dengan memilih melihat kembali status Akashi tadi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Nak, mau jadi apa kamu, nak? Kenapa mamamu ngidam bawa-bawa senjata tajam, nak? Kalau mau jadi seperti papa tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong jangan menyimpan pedang perang di sakumu kelak, nak. Jangan. Nanti papa bisa dipenjara, loh. Terus gabisa buat adik untukmu lagi :")

_30 menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**20 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Che, memang Tetsu ngidam apa sih, Akashi? Sampai Murasakibara kena imbasnya juga? 10 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Apapun itu, pria hamil pasti lebih menakutkan saat ngidam daripada wanita hamil. 9 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Anak Aka-_chin_ nanti akan jadi prajurit perang kali, ya. Mengingat ngidamnya Kuro-_chin_ kemarin -3- Coba Mido-_chin_ dan Mine-_chin_ ada, kalian pasti ikutan jadi peserta pemotongan Kuro-_chin_ menggunakan pedang yang dipakai di anime _Attack on Titan_. Jangan lupakan _3D manuvear gear_nya. 7 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Serius Murasakibara? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau selamat? 6 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Aku dibantu Aka-_chin_ beserta para _maid_ dan _butler_ keluarga Aka-_chin_. Penampilanku persis gembel di kolong jembatan. Sebelum melakukan penyiksaan itu, Kuro-_chin_ minta _selca_ bersamaku. Tapi akhirnya…hiks…laperrr~ *LOH?* 5 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Jam makan siang sebentar lagi tiba, Murakibara, lebih baik kau tahan laparmu. Dan—jangan tiba-tiba memutus topik dengan kata lapar, oi-_nodayo_! 5 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Kalian sudah baca sendiri apa yang diceritakan Atsushi. Di antara kita, pasti mengidamnya Tetsuya yang paling abnormal :") 5 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Serius Akashi, berhenti pakai emot itu kenapa, sih! 4 menit yang lalu **– 2 orang menyukai ini**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Ada masalah? :") 4 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Midorima Shintarou**, balas _wall_-ku, Midorima-_sensei_ :") 3 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

(Midorima yang sedang menatap serius langsung merinding. Begitu juga Murasakibara dan Aomine yang merasa siap mengibarkan bendera kuning kalau-kalau temannya satu itu harus duluan *GA!*)

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

E-engga, sih. Masalah ngidam, Ryouta lebih abnormal. HARUSNYA KALIAN BAYANGKAN DI MANA AKU HARUS MENCARI TAHANAN HAMIL BERKEPALA BOTAK? COBA KATAKAN PADAKU DI MANAAAAAA? *_caps_ jebol* 3 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

A-aku balas di sini saja-_nodayo_. _Gomen_, Akashi. Aku tidak akan macam-macam lagi-_nodayo_. Soal ngidam, Kazunari seperti Kuroko, dia ngidam minta _selca_ dengan Rivaille-_heichou_ dari anime _Attack on Titan_. Itu sungguh merepotkan-_nodayo_. 2 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Hoo, lalu bagaimana Mido-_chin_ mengabulkannya? Makhluk cebol-kurang tinggi-kuntet-dsb itu kan cuma ada di anime? 2 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Kutebak kau meminta bantuan orang lain untuk menjadi orang itu. 2 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Kusuruh saja dia _selca_ dengan dirinya sendiri-_nodayo_. Lagipula jika dibandingkan, mereka mirip dan hanya beda pada tingginya saja-_nodayo_. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Aku merasa kita lagi curhat ini. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Berbagi stress tidak apa-apa, Mine-_chin_. _Ne, ne_, kalau Tat-_chin_ ngidamnya ketemu sama Tai-_chin_. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Itu tidak aneh-_nodayo_. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Kau beruntung sekali, Murasakibara. DAN AKU NGAKAK PANGGILAN BAKAGAMI DARIMU, MURASAKIBARA, HAHAHAHA. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Aku belum selesai, Mine-_chin_, Mido-_chin_. Selain itu, dia mau _selca_ bareng Tai-_chin_ dan The Beatles. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

… 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Mustahil. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

The Beatles sudah tidak ada, Atsushi. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

_Ne_, aku tahu Aka-_chin_. Makanya aku stress sekali sampai sekarang. Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Sudahlah. Semangat 5 bulan lagiii! Setelah ini penderitaan kita berakhir bahagia sentosa. Baru saja **– 3 orang menyukai ini**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki hanya menghela napas membacanya. Ia menyakinkan dirinya dan teman-temannya bahwa semua penderitaan ini akan berakhir. Matanya kembali bergerak mengikuti layar yang turun, sampai matanya melotot melihat postingan gambar mantan bayangannya.

Saoloh, Akashi, makanya kau begitu galau dengan kehamilannya Tetsu. Jadi begini toh kelakuannya, Aomine Daiki membatin. Kemudian langsung mengetik sesuatu di dinding Seijuurou.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seijuurou yang sedari tadi kembali melamun langsung melihat ke layar laptop begitu menimbulkan bunyi yang sepertinya memberitahukan bahwa ada pemberitahuan. Alisnya mengernyit ketika melihat nama Daiki di _notif_ tersebut.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki** – **Akashi Seijuurou**

DEMI TUHAN, AKASHIIII! LIHAT PROFIL TETSU!

_Beberapa menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Lihat pertemanan**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Membaca itu, Akashi langsung mengklik nama Tetsuya di sebelah kiri profilnya pada status akunnya. Ia berpikir apa sih yang Tetsuya bagikan sampai-sampai _capslock_ kepala polisi itu keluar?

Dan—

—jeng jeng!

ANJRIT!, Seijuurou teriak dalam hati.

"Itu—apaan?" tanyanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengklik gambar itu dan sempurnalah gambar tersebut.

Bunda—ini—sebenarnya apa, bunda~?

"AARGGHHH! TETSUYA KENAPA KAMU JADI BEGINI, CINTAAAAA?" teriak Seijuurou nelangsa. Melepas topeng datar dan sadisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Istrinya—istrinya-yang-imutimut-nan-cantik-jelita-walau-penganut-paham-kuudere-tapi-selalu-merona-jika-bersama-dirinya itu membagikan foto di mana sosok hamil itu dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam jenis pedang diikuti emot ':3'

BAYANGKAN, OI, BAYANGKAN?

Terus?

Nanti kalau anakku kenapa-napa gimana, _Author_ sinting! DIA LAGI HAMIL, WOY!

_Author_ ngakak. Abaikan.

Seijuurou langsung mengomentari _postingan_ itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

_Guess what_? Jenis pedang apa saja di gambar bawah ini?:3

_Beberapa jam yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**8 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Aida Riko**

_Ne_, Kuroko-_kun_, kau ngidam apa si sebenernya? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Hyuuga Junpei**

ANJRIT, KUROKO! ANAKMU MAU JADI APAAN SI, EMANGNYA? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kiyoshi Teppei**

Ga baik loh orang hamil pegang senjata tajam, Kuroko. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Izuki Shun**

Itu semua jenis tersedia. Hebat! Mentang-mentang suaminya kaya semua jenis pedang dibabat. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Momoi Satsuki**

T-tetsu-_kun_, lebih baik jangan terlalu dekat dengan pedang-pedang itu. Nanti kau terluka, bayinya juga. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Aku sedang ngidam ini, Momoi-_san_. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

M-menjauh dari benda-benda tajam itu-_nodayo_! Bukannya aku peduli, kalau kau terluka nanti Akashi akan menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumah kalian-_nodayo_. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kuro-_chin_~ jangan jadi Aka-_chin_ kedua dong *DOR* Beberapa menit yang lalu **– 10 orang menyukai ini**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

DEMI, TETSUYAAAAAAAAA~ APA YANG SEKARANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAAAAAH? MENJAUH DARI BENDA-BENDA ITUUUU? TIDAAAAAK, ANAKKUUUUU~

Untuk Atsushi dan semua, apa maksud kalian menyukai komentar Atsushi, ha? Dan kau Atsushi aku tidak akan mau memberikanmu makanan cuma-cuma lagi. Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

AKA-_CHIN_ JAHAT! Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

S-sei-_kun_~ _g-gomen_~ tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa inginku memiliki mereka semua :"( Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Tapi _my_ Tetsuya, _my love~ mein liebe, nae sarang, mon amor_, cintakuuuuu~ kenapa harus mereka? Kenapa bukan dirikuuuuu? Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

(melihat komenan Akashi, sontak semuanya langsung muntah berjamaah di rumah mereka masing-masing. Demi apa Akashi segitu lebaynya? Demi kolor titan warna pink? Demi Aomine yang gagal nge_dunk_ atau tembakan Midorima yang meleset. Itu sih bukan Akashi banget, tjuy!)

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Sei-_kun_ lebay banget si. Mending pulang deh sekarang:* Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Ryouta**

_Mein gott_! Tetsuya_cchi _kau kerasukan apa beli semua jenis pedang begitu-_ssu_? _Btw_, aku mau satu-_ssu_. Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

_Sugoiiiii_! Aku mau pinjeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmm! Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

*_nods_* buat masak di dapur minta/pinjem satu boleh kali, ya, Kuroko? Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

JANGAN-_NODAYO_! Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Jangan Tat-_chiiiiiiiiiiin_ T_T Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Boleh, kok. Dateng aja ke rumah :) Baru saja **– 3 orang menyukai ini**

* * *

Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi sukses terjun ke mulut sumur berjamaah. Ada yang bertanya di mana Akashi Seijuurou? Oh tenang. Dia sudah tenang di dalam sana. Bukan! Dia sudah pingsan duluan di meja kerjanya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Tbc—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to: scarletjacket** (disimpan dulu ya);** Flow. L; Eqa Skylight** (murahimunya ditahan dulu ya);** Uchiha Ryuuki; sagara ai; ShizukiArista** (kalo levi sama titan muncul ini jadi crossover wkwk);** sebutsajarafles; Myadorabletetsuya** (disimpan dulu yaw)**; ekon818; Kurotori Rei; witchsong **(disimpan dulu saran cosplaynya yaw)**; Kagamine Micha; Aoi.C; **dan **spring field sakura.** _

* * *

_**Note**_ : DEMI APUAAAAAAHHHH? INI TAMBAH GARING KRISPI-KRISPI. _Gomen_ T_T Saya lagi ngidam model pesbuk-pesbukan. Jadilah begini. Lagi stress juga saya *kok curhat* Saya minta maaf karena apdet lama juga dan—dan—tambah aneh begini, huks *berdoa semoga Rivaille ga menggal kepala saya karena ngatain dia cebol mulu #yaterus?*

MuraHimu, MidoTaka sama AoKisenya ga ada ya? AkaKuronya juga? Ini emang lebih ke curhatan dan obrolan para seme aja, kok. Iya, hiks. Saya gatau harus bilang apalagi. Maafkan saya *bow*

Tapi boleh minta _review_nya, kan? _Arigatou_ :3

_**Salam orang gila,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	5. Chapter 5: Like a Big Air Ballon? NOOO!

Akashi Tetsuya tidak tahu jika apa yang ia bagikan, juga balasan komentarnya kepada ketiga temannya itu membuat keempat seme di sana pingsan berjamaah yang dilakukan lebih dulu oleh suami tercinta.

Ia 'kan hanya merasa ingin memiliki semua pedang itu, memang salah jika ia mengidam?

Tetsuya melirik perutnya yang sekarang menginjak bulan keempat. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa perutnya ini segede ban truk? Beberapa hari lalu ia melihat _posting_an foto milik temannya sejak SMP yang sekarang namanya menjadi Aomine Ryouta itu perutnya tidak sebesar perutnya sekarang.

Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Apa ada yang salah dengan kandungannya?

Apa ada yang salah dengan anaknya?

Apakah anaknya akan lahir abnormal?

Aduh, pemikiranmu jauh sekali, nak? Kali saja kau mau dapat anak kembar.

Eh? Yakin banget lo, _Author_.

Mengabaikan kegalauan hatinya, Tetsuya berjalan ke arah dapur lalu minta dibuatkan segelas jus untuk melepas rasa hausnya yang membara bagai dibakar api. Diselingi tangannya yang kembali membuka akun media sosial—_facebook_—miliknya dan meng-_update_ status mengenai kegalauannya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Belongs to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**5**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Aomine Ryouta duduk sambil santai-santai di ruang tengah apartemen yang ia tempati bersama suami tercinta. Tidak menyadari jika keinginannya memiliki satu dari semua jenis pedang milik istri dari mantan kaptennya itu membuat sang suami pingsan dengan menceburkan diri ke sumur yang ada. Kok bisa? Bisa saja kalau itu Daiki mah.

Ia membuka lagi akun _facebook_nya itu. Melihat-lihat _timeline_, atau sekedar membalas komenan Tetsuya sebelumnya mengenai persetujuan sang mantan bayangan suaminya itu untuk mengambil satu pedang di rumahnya.

Tapi gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika mendapati _update_-an status dari akun bernama Akashi Tetsuya tersebut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku jadi mirip balon udara raksasa ya? Hiks Sei-_kun_ aku jadi jelek T-T

_Beberapa jam yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**3 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

Ryouta mengernyit membacanya. Seperti balon? Memang kenapa? Dirinya yang usia kehamilannya sama dengan Tetsuya biasa-biasa saja sepertinya. Kok Tetsuya jadi mikir dirinya seperti balon? Balon udara raksasa lagi. Eh, bisa ngangkut Ryouta dong ya? Dirinya bisa jadi pilot dadakan tuh.

Eh kok jadi ga nyambung? Emang balon udara pake ada pilotnya segala apa, nak Ryouta?

Mengabaikan pikiran absurd Ryouta, istri sang ganguro yang sekarang kepala kepolisian itu pun memilih mengomentari status sahabatnya sambil sesekali membaca komenan yang ada di atasnya.

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku jadi mirip balon udara raksasa ya? Hiks Sei-_kun_ aku jadi jelek T-T

_Beberapa jam yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**3 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Eh? Ada yang salah dengan kehamilanmu, Kuroko? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

Minta bantuan Shin-_chan_ aja, Kuroko kalau ada apa-apa. Kalau dia tidak mau bantu, bilang saja aku tidak akan memberikannya jatah/? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Otsubo Taisuke**

JATAH APAAN, OI, TAKAO? WOW! **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU**! KAU DIAM-DIAM TERNYATA! Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

_S-senpai_ kok ada di sini? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

_URUSAI-NODAYO, SENPAI_! Dan **Kazunari**, kalimatmu itu ambigu-_nodayo._

**Akashi Tetsuya**, ajak Akashi untuk _check up_ kandunganmu, Kuroko. Supaya bisa kuberitahu perkembangan bayimu-_nodayo_. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

Ambigu di mananya, Shin-_chan_? T^T beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Dikalimat 'tidak akan memberikannya jatah' Bisa diperjelas, Takao? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Paling jatah nganu-nganu :/ beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Miyaji Kiyoshi**

Nganu-nganu? Ambigay banget itu, woi! Kata nganu-nganu bisa positif bisa negatif itu wakakak XD beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Otsubo Taisuke**

Anjir kalian berdua. Jangan mengotori status orang lain, woy! Wkwk dasar para makhluk _hentai_. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Hentai-_nodayo_, Miyaji-_senpai_! _Aho_mine! Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Aomine, Midorima. Bukan _Aho_-mine! Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Miyaji Kiyoshi**

_Hentai_ itu keperluan hidup, Midorima. Jangan sok polos ah. Itu Takao udah sampai melendung gitu dikira situ ga _hentai_ apa? Lebih _hentai_ mana aku dibandingkan dengan dirimu? LOLOLOL beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Otsubo Taisuke**

Anjir ngakak, Miyaji! Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Pffffttt jangan bilang kau dulu sering di_bully_ oleh para _senpai_mu, MidorimaXD beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

_Urusai-nodayo_-_- beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**, Aku merasa lebih besar daripada orang hamil empat bulan yang lainnya T-T

**Midorima Kazunari**, _Ne_, nanti aku akan mengajak Sei-_kun_ _check up_ bulanan, Takao-_kun_.

**Midorima Shintarou**, _wakatta_, Midorima-_sensei_.

**Aomine Daiki**, **Otsubo Taisuke** dan **Miyaji Kiyoshi**, dilarang mengotori statusku dengan ke_hentai_an kalian bertiga. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

Paling mau punya anak kembar. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Hyuga Junpei**

Memangnya kau dokter apa, Kagami? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

Nebak kan boleh, _senpai_. Tapi jadi penasaran tampang Kuroko sekarang gimana pfffttt. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kaga-_chin_ cari gunting melayang, ya~? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

Hah? Apa maksudmu Murasakibara? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

_Daijobou_, Tetsuya? Aku akan segera pulang. _By the way_, kau tetap manis dan cantik, kok:*

**Kagami Taiga**, kau rindu guntingku, Kagami? Apa maksud kata 'pfffttt' itu, ha? *ckris**ckris* beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

ITULAH MAKSUD MURASAKIBARA, _BAKA_GAMI! **Akashi Tetsuya**, jelaskan maksud balasamu, Tetsuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Ryouta**

WHOAAA~ balon udara raksasa-_ssu_? Aku bisa jadi pilotnya-_ssu_, Tetsuya_cchi_? *o* beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

**Ryouta**, mana bisa jadi pilot dibenda macem itu, Ryouta?-_- beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Kalo Kuroko bisa dinaikin terus beneran terbang aku juga mau ikut. Memangnya itu perlu ada pilotnya segala kah? Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

^ ... -_- beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

Kok otaknya malah pada _hentai_, si? Pikirannya sampai ke sana-sana, ih. Ketularan sama _Aho_mine nih. Ckckck :/ maksudnya itu jatah makan, peluk, pegang, cium, deelel gitu._. eh tapi kalau memang benar tidak mau bantu Kuroko, jatah nganu juga tidak usah sekalian. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

^ASDFGHJKL **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU** ASDFGHJKL. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Hiks, Sei-_kun_~ kau harusnya lebih memerhatikan kondisi perutku. Aku benar-benar merasa lebih besar seperti balon T-T Huweeeeeeeeeeeee beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

Berhenti sejenak. Siapapun yang membaca balasan Tetsuya membayangkan sebesar apakah perut pemain bayangan saat sekolah dulu itu? Seperti balon? Balon terbang pula? Ga kurang gede apa?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku jadi mirip balon terbang ya? Hiks Sei-_kun_ aku jadi jelek T-T

_Beberapa jam yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**3 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

_Daijobou_, Tetsuya? Aku akan segera pulang. _By the way_, kau tetap manis dan cantik, kok:*

**Kagami Taiga**, kau rindu guntingku, Kagami? Apa maksudmu kata 'pfffttt' itu, ha? *ckris**ckris* beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

ITULAH MAKSUD MURASAKIBARA, _BAKA_GAMI! Akashi Tetsuya, jelaskan maksud balasamu, Tetsuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Ryouta**

WHOAAA~ balon udara raksasa-_ssu_? Aku bisa jadi pilotnya-_ssu_, Tetsuya_cchi_? *o* beberapa menit yang lalu _– Suka_

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

**Ryouta**, mana bisa jadi pilot dibenda macem itu, Ryouta?-_- beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Kalo Kuroko bisa dinaikin terus beneran terbang aku juga mau ikut. Memangnya itu perlu ada pilotnya segala kah? Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

^ ... -_- beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

Kok otaknya malah pada _hentai_, si? Pikirannya sampai ke sana-sana, ih. Ketularan sama _Aho_mine nih. Ckckck :/ maksudnya itu jatah makan, peluk, pegang, cium, deelel gitu._. eh tapi kalau memang benar tidak mau bantu Kuroko, jatah nganu juga tidak usah sekalian. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

^ASDFGHJKL **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU** ASDFGHJKL. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Hiks, Sei-_kun_~ kau haruslah lebih memerhatikan kondisi perutku. Aku benar-benar merasa lebih besar seperti balon T-T Huweeeeeeeeeeeee beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Lihat ini, Sei-_kun_! (ceritanya Tetsuya _post_ foto dengan perut super melendungnya) beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Siiiiiiiiiiiiing'

Semua diam. Antara mau ketawa, nangis, bingung, penasaran, mau munt—mau pingsan melihat perut super sang istri dari Akashi Seijuurou.

'Itu—perut Tetsuya_cchi_ kok lebih besar dariku, si?' batin Ryouta yang juga masih anteng di atas sofa. Ia melirik foto itu lalu melihat ke arah perutnya.

Beda bingiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima Kazunari hampir memuntahkan semua makanan yang masuk hari ini ketika melihat foto yang dibagikan Tetsuya. Demi, itu perut apa balon raksasa? Sedikit lebay saat baca status Tetsuya tadi. Tapi setelah melihat fotonya, Kazunari pun menyetujui kata 'raksasa' setelah kata balon udara.

Tapi serius, menurut Kazunari, ukuran perut itu seperti usia kandungan tujuh–delapan bulan. Namun setau dia, mereka berempat –Ryouta, Tatsuya, Tetsuya dan dirinya- memiliki usia kandungan yang sama. Ini—kenapa ukuran perut Tetsuya bisa sampai sebesar itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku jadi mirip balon udara raksasa ya? Hiks Sei-_kun_ aku jadi jelek T-T

_Beberapa jam yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**3 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

Kok otaknya malah pada _hentai_, si? Pikirannya sampai ke sana-sana, ih. Ketularan sama _Aho_mine nih. Ckckck :/ maksudnya itu jatah makan, peluk, pegang, cium, deelel gitu._. eh tapi kalau memang benar tidak mau bantu Kuroko, jatah nganu juga tidak usah sekalian. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

^ASDFGHJKL **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU** ASDFGHJKL. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Hiks, Sei-_kun_~ kau haruslah lebih memerhatikan kondisi perutku. Aku benar-benar merasa lebih besar seperti balon T-T Huweeeeeeeeeeeee beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Lihat ini, Sei-_kun_! (ceritanya Tetsuya _post_ foto dengan perut super melendungnya) beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Eh? Kok aku baru sadar jika perutmu terlihat lebih besar, Tetsuya? Pegawai kantor di sini tidak sampai sebesar itu yang usia kehamilannya sama denganmu. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

MAKANYA SEI-_KUN_ PULAAAAAAAAANG! AYO KITA KE MIDORIMA-_KUUUUUN_! Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

I-iya, Tetsuya. Aku sedang di perjalanan, kok. Kau mau sesuatu? Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Aku mau Sei-_kun_ bawa gunting rumput yang baru. Yang di rumah sudah rusak soalnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

_WHAT_? KENAPA BISA RUSAAAAK? *_capslock_ keinjek Nigou**Nigou langsung batuk-batuk* beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Ya ampun, sejak kapan Kuroko bisa nulis _capslock_ semua? Dan kenapa ngidamnya senjata tajam lagi?', batin teman-teman mereka yang tahu Tetsuya seperti apa. Kecuali saat masa ngidam itu.

Murasakibara Tatsuya menggeleng, ini yang aneh anak di dalam kandungan Tetsuya atau Tetsuyanya? Itu ngidamnya anti mainsetrum—bukan tapi—anti _mainstream_ banget rasanya. Seingat Tatsuya, dia saja tidak pernah ngidam minta dibelikan senjata perang macam itu pada suaminya.

Tapi balik lagi ke perut Tetsuya.

Kenapa bisa sebesar itu?

Kenapa?

Bisa?

Sebesar?

Itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari – Akashi Tetsuya**

Jangan khawatir, Kuroko. Ada beberapa kasus yang sama denganmu, kok. Kalau ngintip buku milik Shin-_chan_ sepertinya kau tidak perlu khawatir soal ukuran perutmu yang melampaui usia empat bulan itu. Hehehe:D

_Beberapa menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Lihat pertemanan**_

**10 orang menyukai ini.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Tapi aku tetap khawatir, Takao-_kun_ T_T kalau ternyata anakku kenapa-napa bagaimana? Hiks, nanti Sei-_kun_ ga cinta lagi huweeeeeeeeeeeee~ ~ S-sudah gitu Sei-_kun_ tidak mau membelikan gunting rumput yang baru untukku hiks :'( beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

Lihat komentar selanjutnya—

* * *

'ASDFGHJKL sejak kapan Tetsuya_cchi_/Kuroko se-_OOC_ itu?' batin semuanya yang melihat balasan dari _wall_ itu.

Ryouta, Tatsuya dan Kazunari geleng-geleng membaca kegalauan hati Tetsuya melalui kalimatnya. Walaupun Kazunari mengatakan untuk tenang dan tidak khawatir, tapi mana bisa kan?

Mereka calon ibu, gituloh. Wajar jika khawatir walaupun bukan anak mereka. Setidaknya itu anak dari teman mereka, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari – Akashi Tetsuya**

Jangan khawatir, Kuroko. Ada beberapa kasus yang sama denganmu, kok. Kalau ngintip buku milik Shin-_chan_ sepertinya kau tidak perlu khawatir soal ukuran perutmu yang melampaui usia empat bulan itu. Hehehe:D

_Beberapa menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Lihat pertemanan**_

**10 orang menyukai ini.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Tapi aku tetap khawatir, Takao-_kun_ T_T kalau ternyata anakku kenapa-napa bagaimana? Hiks, nanti Sei-_kun_ ga cinta lagi huweeeeeeeeeeeee~ S-sudah gitu Sei-_kun_ tidak mau membelikan gunting rumput yang baru untukku hiks :'( beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Ryouta**

Tetsuya_cchi_ tenang-_ssu_. Akashi_cchi_ pasti akan tetap cinta-_ssu_. Bagaimanapun keadaan Tetsuya_cchi_ ataupun _baby_nya nanti-_ssu_. _Okay-okay_? Beberapa menit yang lalu **– 10 orang menyukai ini.**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Yuph! Benar kata Kise, Kuroko. Kalau kudengar dari cerita Atsushi, Akashi itu sangat mencintaimu:) beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

*_nods_* Shin-_chan_ juga bilang begitu. _Daijoubouuuu_, justru sepertinya itu kabar baik untuk kalian, hehehe :D omong-omong, kok ngidammu UNIK banget? Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Ryouta**

Iya, Tetsuya_cchi_! _By the way_, Tetsuya_cchi_ tidak berpikir untuk jadi Akashi_cchi_ kedua, kan? Hiks, jangan-_ssu_! Nanti populasi orang imut dan manis seperti Tetsuya_cchi_ berkurang. Nanti aku tidak bisa peluk-peluk Tetsuya_cchi_ lagi-_ssu_ T-T beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

**Aomine Ryouta**, tumben kalimatmu benar, Kise-_kun_? Dan lagi jangan bilang begitu, nanti kalau Sei-_kun_ tiba-tiba muncul bagaimana nasibmu?

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**, _wakatta_, sepertinya Murasakibara-_kun_ memang sahabat terdekat Sei-_kun, ne_?

**Midorima Kazunari**, _hontou ni_? Kalau Midorima-_kun_ bilang begitu, _yokatta, desu_. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Soal ngidamku…aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, semenjak hamil aku ingin sekali memegang benda-benda semacam itu. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

_Yappari_, anakmu akan jadi seperti Akashi, Kuroko. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Hyuga Junpei**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atasku. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Izuki Shun**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atas Hyuga. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kiyoshi Teppei**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atas Hyuga. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atas Hyuga. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

_Ne_, semoga Tai-_chin_ selamat dunia-akhirat, _ne_~. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Koganei Shinji**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atas Hyuga. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Furihata Kouki**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atas Hyuga-_senpai_. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu** – Suka**

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

A-apa sih, _senpai_? Furihata? _Aho_mine? Murasakibara? Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Bukannya aku peduli padamu-_nodayo_, Kagami. Tapi semoga kau selamat dari Akashi. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Hoo? Kau benar-benar merindukan, Kagami? Mungkin salam dariku melalui gunting Shintarou waktu itu belum cukup untukmu? Neraka yang kuberikan padamu karena terlalu dekat dengan TestuyaKU belum membuatmu sadar siapa aku? Tunggu, tunggu saja nerakamu datang, **Kagami Taiga.**

**Akashi Tetsuya**, Tetsuya, bukannya aku tidak mau membelikannya, h-hanya saja kau tidak boleh meminta benda-benda tajam secara terus-menerus, kaaan?! Pedang-pedang dirumah sudah cukup, _ne_? Ingat jika perkataanmu mutlak, _darl_~ beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Dan oh, **Ryouta**, IMBAS dari kalimatmu kulimpahkan pada suamimu, _ne_?:)

**Aomine Daiki**, terimalah neraka akibat komenan yang dibuat istrimu, Daiki:) beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Kami-sama_, selamatkanlah Kagami dan Aomine dari amukan sang raja neraka. Amin," koor semua orang yang mengomentari status Akashi Tetsuya.

Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menatap cemberut balasan dari sang suami. Berbeda dengan Ryouta yang uring-uringan memikirkan nasib sang ganguro tercinta. Dan Daiki? Jangan tanya, dia sedang berusaha untuk bisa melupakan ancaman Akashi, walau sebenarnya entah kapan itu pasti terjadi.

Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi nanti. Nanti setelah Akashi memberikan neraka yang kesekian untuk si Kagami.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Tbc—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to;**_

**Eqa Skylight:**Semoga ini bisa disebut sesi curhat uke, ya:')

**uchiharyuko:**_ Gomenne, _di_ chap _ini AoKisenya belom keluar/? Masih_ coming soon _#dikirapilemkalik

**Uchiha Ryuuki:** Hehehehe saya senang jika bisa membuatmu ketawa XD

**Flow. L:**_ Yokatta, ne _kalau_ chapter _kemarin paling memuaskan. Semoga_ chap_ ini juga :')

**witchsong:**_ Gomenne,_ saya gabisa_ update _kilat_. Mood _nulis saya ke mana-mana, ini baru ketangkap lagi/?_ Yossa! _Kita lihat lima bulan ke depan akan seperti apa XD

**Cloud the First Tsurugi:**_ Yosh! _Ini sudah lanjut, ya~_  
_

**Kurotori Rei:** Siapa yang menyangka jika Akashi alay? :') #pasangmukapolos #guntingmelayang Jangan dibayangkan Akashi yang asli ngealay macem itu, ya~ Para seme memang harus sabar, sabar menghadapi_ author _yang semakin sarap:")

**spring field sakura:** Yeaaay, saya bisa membuatmu tertawa #kok?_ Yokatta, ne _jika_ humor_nya beras_a chap _kemarin, semoga yang ini juga:')

**Raicho19:** _Ne? _Seperti di_ chap _3 iya tidak masuk_. Demo, daijobou:) _Yang ini masuk^^ Iya saya suka banget sama keimutan Eren ampe kebawa-bawa ke sini._ Gomen T^T _#pundung tapi-tapi di sini sudah tidak ada dia, yakin deh #yaterus_ Yosh! _Semoga ini bisa menghiburmu lagi._ Btw _saya belum bisa bayangin anaknya AkaKuro nanti dengan_ misdirection _dan_ emperor eyes, _pasti_ sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii/?_

**Kagamine Micha:** Akashi diem-diem_ Kpopers _pfffttt #guntingmelayangseason2_ Btw _sarannya di_keep _dulu, ya:")

**VandQ:** Awas perutnya meledak/?

**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya:** Saya juga suka_ pair _AkaKuronya *o* Hehe_ arigatou!_

**sasamiajeng:** Kuroko kemasukan Akashi/? Ini sudah dilanjut ya~

**Bona Nano:** Biarlah Akashi tersiksa sampai waktunya tiba/?_ Btw s_arannya di_keep _nih_._ Pasti seru ya liat mereka_ lovey-dovey:3_

**alysaexostans:** Akashi memang alay #guntingmelayang_season3 _Kuroko sedang dalam masa_ error_nya_/? _Boleh, minta aja sama Tetsuya XD Yup!_ This was the next chapter:)_

* * *

_**Note**_ : Ini apa? Kok saya makin nulis yang gajelas. _Humor_nya makin ilang. Kayaknya _genre_nya harus diganti, deh ya hiks T_T #makanbata

Akakuro, MidoTaka, AoKise dan MuraHimunya lagi-lagi saya _keep_. Sepertinya _next chap_ baru keluar/?

Huuuuuks _gomenne_ kalau fanfik ini semakin gaje. Terima kasih pada kalian-kalian yang masih setia mengikuti cerita gaje ini #lemparciuman

Kritik, saran? Boleh banget. Tapi _no bash_, ya? Lagi ga siap/?

_So_~

_**Review, ne**_?

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	6. Chapter 6: Mendadak Sial, Mendadak Reuni

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Belongs to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**6**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou mengusap dahi lelah. Terlalu lelah untuk bersikap ramah pada siapa saja ataupun menjawab pertanyaan supirnya.

Ia lelah. Lelah lahir dan batin akibat acara ngidam dan kegalauan sang istri mengenai gunting rumput baru dan perutnya yang lebih besar dari orang hamil empat bulan lainnya.

Iya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa perut Tetsuya sebesar itu? Apa keseimbangan gizi dan nutrisi anaknya terganggu? Apa anaknya akan lahir cacat? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apa ini semua gara-gara—oke cukup, Akashi. Pemikiranmu jauh sekali.

Kegalauan Tetsuya menular. Serius. Serius tidak pernah bohong Akashi Seijuurou mah. Sekarang ia merasa harus benar-benar secepatnya sampai di rumah lalu berbicara dengan Tetsuyanya. Entah akan jadi apa dia saat bertemu nyonya Akashi itu nanti. Yakinlah dirinya akan jadi menu makan malam karena acara ngaretnya dari pembicaraan awal di media sosial _facebook_ dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Nyatanya mah Akashi lagi enak-enaknya mengoreksi laporan keuangan bulanan.

Dan ketika ia selesai, ia baru sadar sudah lebih dari dua jam ia mengetik komenan itu.

_Man_, sanggupkah Akashi jadi korban sang istri malam ini menggunakan gunting rumput yang baru dibelinya?

"Akashi-_sama_, sepertinya sedang ada kecelakaan di depan. Kita hanya bisa bergerak sedikit demi sedikit." Ujar Fujiwara yang membuat Akashi sontak membuka mata.

"Hhh~ aku tidak mau tahu. Kita harus segera sampai rumah dalam limabelas menit."

"T-tapi Akashi-_sama_—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, FUJIWARA! AKU BELUM MAU JADI SEIJUUROU PANGGANG! PEHLIS DEH! NURUT DIKIT APA SAMA MAJIKAN!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Jleb—Fujiwara kicep mendengar teriakan mutlak nan nelangsa Akashi. Ia baru sadar, semenjak nyonya mudanya—Akashi Tetsuya—hamil, sosok tuan mudanya ini jadi sedikit _out of character_ (Dikit? Otak lu miring Fujiwara? Akashi super _out of_—oke pis, Akashi _back to story_). Seperti bukan dirinya. Itukah keajaiban cinta? Hanya sosok nyonya muda itu yang berani memerintah dan mengancam seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

"B-baik, Akashi-_sama_."

Tapi daripada memikirkan itu, ia lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan sederetan mobil di depan mobil yang dikendarainya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tiga jam. Tiga jam sudah Tetsuya menunggu kepulangan sang suami tercinta. Tangannya sedari tadi memutar-mutar pisau dapur siap melemparkannya kepada Seijuurou jika pemuda berambut merah itu memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Apanya yang di perjalanan pulang?

Palingan saat ia bilang seperti itu tadi, dirinya masih disibukkan dengan berbagai laporan bulanan yang datang. Tetsuya yakin itu.

Bahkan ketika dirinya sudah selesai menelpon toko pakaian _cosplay_ langganannya dan menyebutkan beberapa baju _cosplay_ ukuran jumbo untuk orang hamil yang akan dibelinya sudah siap disediakan dan segera diantar, sosok sang suami tak kunjung datang.

Mengingat itu, pikiran Tetsuya ke mana-mana. Melanglang buana dengan nistanya.

Sebenarnya ke mana dirimu pulang, abang Sei? Adakah orang lain di luar sana yang membuatmu tak ingat jika diriku sedang hamil sebesar bola basket di rumah sedang menunggumu?

Apakah dirimu sudah bosan dengan diriku yang semakin lama semakin membengkak layaknya Tadoko*o dari _anime_ sebelah yang pastinya membuat diriku tak lagi sebohai nan seseksi Kuroko Tetsuya saat di Teikou dulu?

Apakah—_stop_!

Duh, kok jadi alay sih, nak Tetsuya?

Akashi Tetsuya menjambak rambut, hampir-hampir pisau dapur itu mengenai kepalanya. Kalau saja kepala pelayan di sana tidak berteriak seriosa mengingatkan jika dirinya sedang memegang benda tajam, dirinya pasti sudah jadi incaran neraka milik majikannya.

Tetsuya mendelik sebagai jawaban, lalu beralih mengusap perut besar bak ban mobilnya dengan tangannya yang bebas tak memegang apa-apa. Para _maid_ dan _butler_ meringis. Terlalu takut—terlalu takut jika sang nyonya tergores sedikiiiiiit saja, hidup mereka sudah pasti diambang kehancuran. Sang raja (neraka) pasti akan langsung membuang mereka ke sumur belakang rumah besar yang katanya banyak kodoknya itu. Ckckck.

**Cklek!**

"_Tadaima_~" suara bunyi pintu dan suara seseorang yang sangat Tetsuya kenal membuat sosok hamil itu refleks berlari pelan membuat semua yang ada di sana mengaduh ditambah lagi terlalu _speechless_ saat sang nyonya rumah siap melemparkan pisau yang dipegangnya tapi tertahan melihat keadaan bak gembel suaminya.

Anjrit.

Tetsuya langsung saja melempar pisau itu ke sembarang arah dan tepat mengenai satu dari banyak orang di sana, lalu mendekati Akashi Seijuurou –suaminya. "Sei-_kun_ kenapa dengan bajumu? Fujiwara-_san_ mana? Kok kamu sendirian pulangnya?"

Akashi diam sebentar. Berusaha mengingat kejadian mengenaskan seumur hidupnya. Kejadian yang merenggut harga dirinya. Yang tanpa sadar membuat dirinya memasang wajah paling ngenes seantero orang menderita di Tokyo sana.

"Hm? Oh, tadi aku lari dari kemacetan akibat kecelakaan laknat yang membuatku tak bisa pulang lebih cepat. Lalu di tengah pelarianku, aku terpeleset bungkusan _snack_ dan mencium aspal berlumpur. Lalu ketika ingin bangkit aku dikeroyok karena dituduh ingin melakukan kejahatan karena gunting rumputku hampir mengenai wajah seseorang. Yah, hasilnya jadi begini. Sedih kan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya diam. Para _maid_ dan _butler_ pun diam. Antara mau teriak dan bingung ingin pegangan. Ini pasti ada sekrup kepala Akashi Seijuurou yang lepas. Sudah berbicara panjang lebar, menceritakan kejadian dengan lengkap, pasang tampang orang ngenes pulak.

Pehlis. Tetsuya mau jungkir balik melihatnya.

Galau lagi antara mau ngamuk atau membantu sang suami membersihkan diri.

Tapi karena Tetsuya istri yang baik, ia pun menyuruh suaminya untuk membersihkan dan merapikan penampilan gembelnya. Sekalian merebut gunting rumput pesanannya.

"Sei-_kun_ mandi dulu sana. Tahu tidak sih? Tampangmu mirip banget sama bandot yang kecebur got gara-gara diseruduk tikus. Hush hush. Lagian kok tumben Sei-_kun_ ceroboh," kata Tetsuya sambil mengelus-elus sayang gunting rumput baru di tangannya.

Lalu Seijuurou? Diam tak bernyawa mendengar perkataan Tetsuya sambil berpikir apakah salahnya.

Mah, Sei mau nangis, mah. Kok Tetsuya sejahat itu ngatain Sei mirip sama bandot, mah? SALAH SEI APA, MAH? SALAH SEI APA, MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH? HIIIIIIIKKSSSSSSS T_T

Batin Seijuurou sudah menangis kejer, namun sang tersangka yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou menangis (dalam hati) tak kunjung sadar jika perkataannya menimbulkan lubang hitam di dada suaminya.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Seijuurou berjalan layaknya _zombie_, menoleh sesekali berharap Tetsuya mau menemaninya membersihkan diri. Sekalian mau modus pegang-pegang tubuh bengkak itu tidak apa-apa kan? Kali saja bisa dapet seronde di kamar mandi. Lumayan buat isi energi.

"Sei-_kun_!"

Ah~ doanya dikabulkan. Tetsuya memanggilnya pasti karena mau menemaninya man—

"Nanti kita telepon Midorima-_kun_ saja ke sini ya untuk memeriksa kandunganku yang super besar ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar mau tahu kenapa perutku kayak balon baru diisi."

Ah, Midorima sialan. Kenapa tiba-tiba namamu diucapkan mulut seksi nan bohai istriku?!, batin Seijuurou menjerit karena harapannya tak sesuai kenyataan.

"Iya, Tetsuya. Sesukamulah, nak."

Serius. Seijuurou mau nangis.

Dan para _maid_ juga _butler_ keluarganya? Nahan muntah melihat tampang absurd sang tuan rumah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou berharap waktu kan cepat berlalu. Layaknya daun-daun yang kan beterbangan diterpa angin. Pasir pantai yang disapu ombak. Atau—cukup. Kok ga nyambung sih, nak Shintarou?

Yang jelas, Shintarou ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Melihat wajah menyebalkan-namun-membuat-Shintarou-rindu-setengah-mampus-tapi-malas-mengakuinya milik sang istri. Dan juga hasratnya ingin mengelus-elus perut yang di dalamnya tumbuh anak mereka.

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Shintarou merasa damai nan tentram. Tidak tahu jika sang istri di rumah sedang bereksperimen bersama dengan adik perempuannya.

Shintarou menghela napas. Ia berharap bisa sampai sebelum makan malam. Serindu-rindunya dia pada masakan Kazunari, ada kalanya juga ia berharap ibunya yang memasak malam ini. Habis semenjak ngidam aneh sang istri mulai kembali, setiap makanan yang dimasak Kazunari harus membuatmu berpikir seribu kali untuk memakannya.

Tapi karena tidak mau mengecewekan, dengan tampang hampir mau mati, Shintarou pun menghabiskan makanan penuh rasa itu. Ada asam, manis, pahit, asin layaknya permen yang sering diiklankan di tipi itu.

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Shintarou tidak sadar jika dia sudah sam—eh? Kok masih di jalan? Perasaan tadi sudah di depan rumah, deh.

"Ck, aku pakai ngayal segala, _nanodayo_."

Shintarou yang kesal dengan dirinya pun mulai melajukan kendaraan roda empatnya itu. Namun baru beberapa meter jalan dari tempat tadi, mobil itu justru mendadak berhenti. Pehlis, ini mobil kenapa sih? Kan belinya sudah mahal, masa pake mogok segala? Tidak tahu dirinya rindu sang istri tercinta?

"Sial bensinnya pakai habis segala. Salah apa aku hari ini, _nanodayo_," gumam Shintarou dan melihat sekitar. Pom bensin masih terlalu jauh dari sini. Apa dia tinggal saja mobilnya dan suruh supir keluarganya untuk mengambil nanti? Ah, iya benar. Kau memang pintar Midorima Shintarou.

Shintarou keluar dari mobil mogoknya, mengambil tas dan juga jas dokter miliknya lalu mulai berjalan di sepanjang trotoar Tokyo itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke jalanan –lebih tepatnya mobilnya- kali-kali baru saja ia tinggalkan sudah hilang dicuri misalnya. Tapi mana mungkin. Paling hanya dipipisin an—

Anjrit!

Kenapa bodi mobilnya beneran dipipisin anjing sih? ARRGGHHHHHH!

Shintarou menjambak rambut frustasi. Ia harus cepat-cepat menemukan taksi dan menumpahkan segala kesialannya hari ini di dalam kamar mandi. Padahal _lucky item_nya hari ini sudah ia miliki, tetapi kenapa dirinya tetap sesial ini?

"Asdfghjkl," saking kesalnya, ucapannya tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Itu dia taksi!' jerit batin Midorima yang langsung menyetop taksi yang lewat. Ia jadi makin jengkel karena saat itu seolah-olah jalanan mempermainkannya. Masa sejak ia memutuskan meninggalkan mobil mogoknya yang habis dipipisin anjing tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat. Baru sekarang ini. Baru. Sekarang. Ini.

Mengambil kesempatan untuk sampai rumah lebih cepat setelah tadi sempat dikejar-kejar kucing yang menarik-narik celananya sampai sobek, Midorima masuk ke dalam taksi itu dan menyebutkan tujuannya. Sang supir hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Shintarou bersyukur. Serius. Rasanya ia mau sujud syukur saking bahagianya dapat taksi yang bisa membawanya pulang ke rumah. Melihat dirinya yang sudah persis gembel jalanan. Lari sana-sini hanya untuk menghindari kucing dengan hasil celana bagian bawahnya sobek.

Sungguh hari yang luuuuuaaaaaaarrr biasaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Bbrrmm—bbrrmmm!**

Eh? Sejak kapan sang supir berusaha untuk menyalakan mobilnya lagi? Bukankah tadi Shintarou sudah dibawa jalan oleh taksi ini? Terus kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti? Sejak kapan? Kenapa dirinya tidak tahu? Jangan bilang—

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi sepertinya taksi saya mogok. Jika Anda berkenan, mohon tunggu sebentar."

"…"

"…"

AARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHINTAROU MAU NANGIS KEJER, MAMAAAAAAH!

KENAPA MAU PULANG SAJA SESUSAH INI? APA SALAH SHINTAROU, MAH? APAAAA? APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? HIIIIKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS T_T

Ah, cukup ingatkan Shintarou untuk selalu mengecek bensin sebelum ke mana-mana. Tapi jangan pernah ingatkan dia tentang betapa menderita dirinya akibat kehabisan bahan bakar mobilnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cklek!**

"_Tadaima_~" bunyi suara pintu terbuka dan suara lesu yang amat dikenalnya membuat Kazunari tanpa sadar langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara. Dirinya memasang wajah super manis untuk menyambut kepulangan sang suami yang sudah dinantikannya itu.

Kazunari hampir akan melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Shintarou kalau saja ia tidak langsung mengerem lajunya ketika melihat penampilan Shintarou saat memasuki rumah itu.

Tolong. Tadi pagi ia rasa suaminya super ganteng, deh. Tapi kenapa pas pulang macem pengungsi yang diusir lalu disuruh melepas baju di depan banyak orang? Tapi lebih kenapa seperti sang suami habis menjalani latihan neraka bersama mantan kapten suaminya itu.

Kenapa?

"S-shin-_chan_?"

"Hm?" Shintarou langsung mendongak mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Refleks ia hampir mengambil Kazunari untuk dipeluk tapi gerakan tangan itu langsung tertahan ketika Kazunari menyuruhnya berhenti.

"_Matteeeee_! Shin-_chan_ kenapa persis gembel gini? Akashi tidak tiba-tiba muncul terus memberikan latihan ala neraka miliknya, kan? Atau Shin-_chan_ ga habis main belakang sama para suster di rumah sakit, kan? Awas saja kalau Shin-_chan_ berani main belakang, jatah nganu—"

"_Stop, nanodayo_, Kazunari. Berhenti mengucakan tentang jatah dan bawa-bawa kata nganu di sini. Dan lagi mana mungkin aku selingkuh, _nanodayo_. T-tapi bukan berarti aku sangat mencintaimu-_nodayo_."

Plis. Biarkan Kazunari melemparkan panci ke arah sang mantan _shooter_ itu.

"Terus kenapa Shin-_chan_ berpenampilan begini? Bau keringat lagi."

Sejenak, Kazunari bisa melihat wajah nelangsa sang suami dibalik kacamatanya.

"Mobilku mogok saat akan pulang karena bensinnya habis, _nanodayo_. Sudah gitu dipipisin sama anjing pula. Lalu saat sedang menunggu taksi, ada kucing jalanan yang mengejarku sehingga celana bagian bawahku sobek-_nodayo_. Terus ketika aku sudah mendapatkan taksi, taksinya kembali mogok dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu. Karena tidak sabar, aku turun saja dan lari untuk sampai ke rumah, _nanodayo_. Tapi lagi-lagi diperjalanan, aku dikejar-kejar kucing. Aku tersandung dan jatuh ke genangan air. Beginilah hasilnya, _nanodayo_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tolong. Izinkan Kazunari gegulingan sekarang juga. Ia bingung antara mau ketawa atau nangis mendengar cerita lengkap sang suami. Kazunari menutup mulutnya, ia refleks memajukan badannya untuk memberikan ciuman selamat datang pada Shintarou –maksud hati supaya _mood_ suaminya kembali normal. Lalu mengambil tas kerja milik dokter itu.

"Shin-_chan_ mandi dulu, gih, sana. Aku tidak mau dipeluk sama gembel yang kayak abis kecebur di empang. Udah gitu bau lagi. Hush hush," ucap Kazunari yang langsung menohok hati sang mantan _shooter Kiseki no Sedai_ itu. Sama saja kali, Kazunari. Dirimu habis ngasih madu, eh disusul ngasih empedu. Iya aja deh.

Shintarou mau nangis. Apalagi saat Kazunari bilang—

"Sepertinya genangan air itu bau pipis kucing, deh. Shin-_chan_ jadi tambah bau, kan~"

Anjrit. Biarkan Shintarou akrobat sekarang.

Dengan tampang nelangsanya, Shintarou berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sekali lagi memikirkan hari ini. Hari yang dicapnya sebagai hari paling mengenaskan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah mandi, kebetulan Kazunari juga memanggilnya jika makam malam sudah siap. Dirinya pun turun ke ruang makan, dilihatnya kedua orang tua dan adik perempuannya sudah duduk tenang di balik meja.

Shintarou menyapa mereka dengan senyuman lemah yang justru membuat ketiganya terkekeh. Lalu membiarkan Kazunari mengambil nasi beserta lauk untuknya. Sedikit bersyukur dengan menu makam malam yang lumayan normal kali ini.

Mereka makam dalam diam. Iya diam. Shintarou tidak tahu harus ngapain saat Kazunari kembali menceritakan apa yang tadi ia katakan pada istrinya itu. Ditambah kedua orang tua dan adik perempuannya yang menertawai dirinya. Sampai suara tawa mereka disela oleh suara dering ponsel milik sang istri.

"_Ne_, Tetsu-_chan_? Ada apa?"

Tetsu-_chan_? Sejak kapan panggilan mereka berubah?

[_"_Doumo_,_ Kazunari-kun_. Maaf mengganggumu. Tapi bisakah jika _Midorima-kun_ ke rumah kami sekarang untuk mengecek kehamilanku?"_]

"Eeeh? Tentu saja Tetsu-_chan_. Setelah ini aku dan Shin-_chan_ akan ke rumahmu, _ne_?"

Ha? Jangan langsung memutuskan, istriku sayang~ suamimu ini masih lelah~

[_"Ah, terima kasih, _Kazunari-kun_. Kalau begitu kutunggu, _ne_?"_]

"_Okay_~ aku sekalian mau ambil pedang yang tadi kau janjikan, ya?"

**Krak!**—suara retakan entah apa itu berhasil membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Serius sumpah demi apa tadi Kazunari bilang pedang kan?

"O-oi, Kazunari. Kau tidak benar-benar mau membawa pulang pedang Kuro—"

"Beneran dong, Shin-_chan_. Habisnya pedangnya terlihat _kawaii_!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tapi Kazu-_kun_—"

"_Daijobou_, _kaa-san_. Hanya untuk pajangan, kok."

"Ah, _souka_."

"Tapi kalau bisa buat bunuh-membunuh sih tidak apa-apa, hehehe~"

Anjrit. Sejak kapan Kazunari punya sisi yandere?

Shintarou memasang wajah _facepalm_. Tahu banget tatapan kedua orang tua beserta adik perempuannya itu.

Serius, Shintarou saja baru tahu kalau Kazunari punya sisi gelap begitu, mah, pah, dek.

"Nah! Ayo kita langsung berangkat, Shin-_chan_!" ucap Kazunari bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik sang suami yang belum menyelesaikan makannya.

"Oi, aku belum selesai—"

"Ayoooo!"

"—makan."

Biarkanlah. Biarkanlah hidup ini penuh kengenesan demi anakku tercintah. Untukmu, nak. Hanya untukmu papa begini~, batin Shintarou kembali menangis.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Daiki menggaruk kepalanya yang diragukan kebersihannya. Entah sok-sokan garuk kepala atau memang ada kutunya. Ia lupa, serius. Ia baru ingat jika mobil dinasnya dipinjam partnernya karena tiba-tiba tadi istrinya mau melahirkan.

Jadi sekarang ia pulang naik apa? Jalan kaki? _Hell no_. Seberapa jauh jarak rumahnya dengan kantornya itu. Sekalinya mau pun, tidak saat malam begini, kan?

Daiki mau teriak. Kenapa ia tidak ingat jika ia harus pulang cepat akhir-akhir ini? Mengingat Ryouta yang selalu protes akan jam pulang kerjanya yang selalu lewat dari jam yang seharusnya. Lalu sekarang Daiki mau ngapain? Entah. Serahkan saja pada mantan _Ace Kisedai_ itu.

"Kupret. Pakai lupa segala kalau Ryouta akhir-akhir suka ngambek. Argh! Pulang naik apa, nih? Taksi? Yaelah, mahal bingit, tjoy!" gumamnya sendirian lalu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Naik bus?, Daiki berpikir lagi. Lumayan kan lebih murah ke mana-mana daripada naik taksi. Lagipula, dengan begitu ia bisa mengirit uang untuk kelahiran anaknya dan Ryouta. Iya kan?

Ah, daripada itu, lebih baik menunggu busnya sekarang. Kalau tidak, ia bisa ketinggalan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Daiki duduk dalam diam. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan di tangannya. Ah, masih sempat makan malam bersama sepertinya. Lalu ia melihat ke sekeliling bus. Lumayan sepi. Tapi ada beberapa keluarga yang sepertinya sehabis pergi jalan-jalan.

Daiki tersenyum melihatnya. Ia jadi membayangkan jikalau anaknya dan Ryouta lahir nanti, mungkin mereka akan seperti keluarga itu.

Anak kecil di keluarga kecil yang Daiki perhatikan sejak tadi balik menatapnya. Seramah yang ia bisa, Daiki tersenyum kepada anak kecil nan imut itu. Anak kecil laki-laki itu membalas senyuman Daiki dengan senyum lima jarinya lalu berbicara sebentar kepada kedua orang tuanya dan mulai berjalan ke arah kepala polisi itu.

Daiki hanya memerhatikan anak kecil itu sampai sosok cilik itu duduk di sampingnya. Sebenarnya dari jauh Daiki sudah seperti melihat apakah yang dipegang anak itu. Namun saat mendekat, siapa sangka yang dipegangnya adalah—

"Om, om. Kenalan yuk sama Keroppi," kata anak itu mengambil satu dari empat kaki katak dan menyodorkannya kepada Daiki. Mendapati hal itu, Daiki mendadak beku.

Pehlis. Kenapa harus kodok, katak, _frog_ dan apalah itu yang dibawa anak kecil _kawaii_ ini? Kenapaaaa?

"Err—"

"Om tidak mau kenalan sama Keroppi?" ekspresi anak itu sedih seketika. Daiki melirik kedua orang tua anak tersebut dan mendapati tatapan memohon agar Daiki mau menuruti kemauan anak mereka.

Iya mau. Tapi kalau binatangnya bukan kodok. Lah ini?

"Om? Katanya Keroppi mau tahu nama om, loh~"

**Glek!**—Daiki galau tujuh turunan. Antara mau nangis kejer sambil lari atau menyenangkan anak orang ini?

Sabar Daiki. Hitung-hitung latihan buat menghadapi anakmu nanti kan?

"Ah, i-iya. Nama om Daiki, K-keroppi," katanya pelan sambil perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangannya untuk bersentuhan dengan satu kaki katak yang disodorkan oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"Salam kenal om Daiki. Namaku Keroppi~ kalau nama temanku itu Yuuta~" kata anak itu seolah dirinya lah kodoknya, dan diri aslinya dikenalkan oleh kodok itu.

Grok!~

**Deg!**

Daiki mau nangis. Serius dia mau nangis ketika tiba-tiba kedua sisi bagian wajah kodok itu membesar lalu mengecil(?). Apalagi ketika lidah panjangnya terjulur. Ingin sekali. Ingin sekali Daiki lari sambil nangis terus salto. Siapapun, selamatkan Daiki dari anak kecil berkodok ini!

"Om?"

"Ha? Oh, ya, ada apa, nak?"

"Om mau gendong Keroppi ga?"

"Hm? Gendong ya? Boleh kok—HA?" telat akibat lemot saking kepengen lari dari tempat ia duduk itu, Daiki tak menyimak pertanyaan sang anak kecil.

Ia melirik anak kecil itu yang tersenyum cerah. Kemudian berdiri di tempat duduknya lalu menaruh sang kodok di atas kepala Daiki.

"Sudah~"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…." Daiki makin _speechless_ saat merasakan lidah panjang sang kodok menjelajahi apa saja di mukanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Lima det—

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Daiki kemudian setelah sadar sehingga membuat kodok di atas kepalanya justru memasuki bajunya.

"HYAAAAAA~~ SINGKIRKAN KODOKNYA! SINGKIRKAN DARIKUUUUUUU~" serunya sambil berputar-putar di dalam bus.

Daiki nahan nangis. Nahan muntah. Nahan pup. Nahan segala-galanya.

Setelah kodok itu keluar dari bajunya, dan bus itu berhenti di sebuah halte. Tanpa pikir panjang Daiki turun dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Namun suara anak bernama Yuuta itu menahannya.

"Om, om tunggu, om!"

"Apasih? Cepetan ngomongnya?"

"Itu om—"

"Iya apa cepet?" Daiki makin kesal, tidak sadar jika ada sosok melompat-lompat dan nemplok di tasnya.

"Om takut sama kodok, ya?"

Siiiing~

Daiki membatu. Antara mau bohong atau jujur itu beda tipis banget nyalinya. Takut ditertawakan atau dikasihani. Tapi masa bodohlah. Yang penting dia ju—

"Saking takutnya om ga sadar kalau ada kodok nemplok di tas om?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Muka om bego banget hahaha!" Yuuta tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Kodoknya selain Keroppi masih betah menyambangi tas milik Daiki. "Oi, om. Sadar dong om. Nanti dimakan ko—"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMBIL KODOK ITU DARIKUUUU!" teriaknya telat sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kodok di tasnya. Diiringi tertawaan dari penumpang lainnya. Ketika kodok itu terlepas, Daiki langsung lepas landas. Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berharap dengan berlari sampai lelah dirinya melupakan kejadian-sedikit-bermesraan-dengan-kodok-dari-anak-bernama-Yuuta-itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Daiki jalan terseok-seok. Terlalu lelah untuk kembali berlari. Apalagi sedari tadi suara katak menghantuinya.

Daiki galau. Antara mau nangis atau tertawa. Terlalu galau sehingga tidak sadar jika sejak tadi ada kodok yang mengikutinya.

"Hah~ Ryouta~ kau harus tahu pengorbananku untuk sampai ke rumah, ne—"

Grok!

**Glek!**

Daiki nengok patah-patah. Dan dalam sekejap—

"HUWAAAAAAA! KODOK LAGIIII!" dirinya pun langsung lari marathon menuju rumahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kazunari memerhatikan dengan khusyu' kegiatan sang suami yang sedang memeriksa satu dari ketiga sahabatnya itu. Matanya berbinar-binar menunggu penjelasan dari mantan _shooter_ tercintanya.

Tidak ada bedanya dengan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang berharap-harap cemas.

Shintarou menghela napas setelah melepaskan stetoskop dari kedua telinganya setelah memeriksa sang nyonya Akashi. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap ke arah sang tuan rumah kemudian mereka berlalu meninggalkan dua uke yang diliputi rasa penasaran.

Tapi sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar pasangan sang raja (neraka) dengan permaisurinya itu, Shintarou berbalik dan berbicara pada Tetsuya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan kandunganmu-_nodayo_, Kuroko. Detailnya akan kusampaikan pada Akashi, _nanodayo_."

Setelah berucap demikian, Shintarou meninggalkan ruangan bersamaan dengan Akashi yang mengikutinya. Diiringi dengan cemberutnya kedua uke yang masih menantikan jawaban.

"Ih, Shin-_chan baka_. Padahal aku mau tahunya sekarang. Nyebelin ah," umpat Kazunari yang langsung disahuti Tetsuya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, Kazunari-_kun_. Tapi tidak apa-apa, deh. Sekarang bagaimana jika kau lihat-lihat koleksi pedangku itu?" ucap serta tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Dibalas oleh Kazunari dengan tatapan yang sama. "Ayooo, Tetsu-_chan_!"

"_Okaaaay_!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cklek!**

"_Tadaima_~" suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Ryouta tiba-tiba menggema ketika dirinya selesai berteleponan dengan teman satu timnya dulu yang suka ia peluk –Tetsuya. Ia berlari kecil menyambut kedatangan sang ganguro tercinta dan melemparkan satu ciuman selamat datang. Tidak menyadari penampilan buruk rupa sang suami.

Ryouta langsung menarik Daiki bersiap keluar apartemen. Tapi tangan sang mantan _Ace Kisedai_ itu menghentikan langkah pemuda pirang hamil tersebut.

"Kau mau menarikku ke mana, Ryouta? Aku baru pulang. Mau mandi dulu, capek."

Ryouta langsung cemberut membalasnya. "Aku mau ke rumah Tetsuya_cchi-ssu_, Daiki_cchi_. Daiki_cchi_ tidak mau menemaniku?"

"Haa? Bukannya tidak mau. Setidaknya izinkan aku mandi dan mengganti baju basah ini."

"Eh?"

Ryouta langsung mengerjap. Melihat dari atas ke bawah penampilan sang suami.

Ih kok kotor banget sih, bang?

"Eeeh? Daiki_cchi_ habis main di mana sampai kayak gembel begini-_ssu_? Daiki_cchi_ jorok, ih-_ssu_. Mandi sana, Daiki_cchi_. Aku tunggu di ruang tamu, ya~"

"…"

"Tapi aku belum siapin air hangatnya-_ssu_. Jadi mandi pakai air yang ada saja, _ne_, Daiki_cchi-ssu_?"

"…"

"Atau mau pakai air sirup-_ssu_?"

"…"

"…"

"Sesukamulah, nak."

Ingatkan Daiki untuk me_rape_ pemuda pirang itu setelah acara ngidam Ryouta untuk pergi ke rumah Tetsu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi berjalan dalam diam menuju rumahnya. Mumpung sang istri tidak ada, ia kembali mengencani _snack_ sembari menghabiskannya di perjalanan. Kenapa dirinya tidak naik mobil saja?

Oh, ingatkan dia untuk memasukkan mobilnya itu ke bengkel untuk menyervisnya.

Akhirnya memilih jalan kaki untuk menikmati waktu yang tidak pernah ia lewatkan lagi semenjak kehamilan Tatsuya, Atsushi kembali menikmati waktu sorenya dengan sang cemilan.

Wajah malasnya yang kentara, masih betah menyandangi mantan _Center Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

Walau seolah tak peduli sekitar, Atsushi sesekali melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi manusia yang mungkin saat itu tengah dalam perjalanan pulang sepertinya. Ia masih betah memakan _snack_nya, tidak menyadari jika dari arah berlawanan ada seorang anak yang tengah bermain _skateboard_. Terus melaju ke arahnya tanpa mau mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatannya.

Atau mungkin anak itu memang sengaja karena ingin mengincar lollipop di tangan Atsushi?

"Om awaaaaaaas~!"

"Hee?"

**Brak!**

**Bruk!**

Dua bunyi berbeda arti. Satu tabrakan yang membuahkan hasil jatuhnya _snack-snack_ Atsushi dan juga anak itu.

"_Ittai_~" anak itu mengaduh. Murasakibara Atsushi menatap perlahan kudapannya yang berjatuhan. Ia mau nangis, tapi ditahan. Apalagi ketika orang yang berlalu lalang ada yang menginjak-injak _snack-snack_nya itu.

Atsushi makin cemberut.

"_Snack-chin_ T_T" anak yang masih terjatuh itu menatap Atsushi tak mengerti. Ia bisa melihat pria berbadan besar itu semakin cemberut.

"Maaf ya, om. Aku tidak sengaja, walau maksud hati mau minta satu permen lollipopnya punya om, sih~" katanya jujur yang langsung dibalas tatapan menusuk dari Atsushi.

Anak itu kicep. Namun raut wajah Atsushi yang makin mau nangis membuat anak itu justru rileks.

"Om jangan nangis, dong. Kan harusnya aku yang nangis tidak jadi dapat lollipop. Cupcup, om besar jangan nangis, ya! Makanya kalau punya makanan itu bagi-bagi, om!"

"…"

Atsushi diam. Ini anak siapa yang berani menceramahinya? Kenal juga tidak main semprot aja.

"Sudah ya, om. Lain kali kalau kita ketemu lagi aku beneran bakal minta lollipop punya om yang super bersih. Tidak kayak sekarang yang sudah jadi makanan kucing dan juga anjing. Eh, ditambah burung-burung juga deng." Ucapnya polos sambil berlalu.

Atsushi makin _speechless_ ketika anak itu ikut menginjak _snack-snack_nya di jalanan itu.

Mamaaaaaaah~?

Dan sosok titan tukang makan itu makin hampir menjerit nangis saat benar-benar melihat cemilannya hampir raib dimakan anjing, kucing dan burung-burung yang mampir dalam sekejab.

"Hiks, gukguk-_chin_, meow-_chin_ sama burung-_chin_ jahat. Masa aku tidak disisakan sama sekali~? Huhu~"

Oke. _Ooc_ sekali kau, nak?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cklek!**

"_Tadaima_~"

Murasakibara Tatsuya yang tadinya sedang bersiap, begitu mendengar suara pintu dan suara sang suami, ia langsung saja meninggalkan kegiatan memakai bajunya itu. Pemuda kalem yang tengah hamil empat bulan ini langsung memberikan pelukan dan ciuman selamat datang kepada titan tercintanya.

"Atsushi sudah pulang? Mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu? Terus kok bau keringat? Ohiya, aku kok juga tidak mendengar suara mobil Atsushi? Atsushi pulang sama siapa? Naik apa? Tidak merepotkan orang lain kan? Eh tapi kok mukanya juga kusut begitu? Ada masalah di restoran? Ayo cerita saja padaku, Atsushi. Hm~ ohya, boleh kan aku minta Atsushi menemaniku ke rumah Tetsuya? Kalau begitu Atsushi mandi saja dulu~ Eeeh? Kok Atsushi hanya diam saja? Aku kebanyakan bertanya ya? _Gomenne_, Atsu—"

**Cup!**

"_Stop_ dulu, Tat-_chin_~" kata Murasakibara Atsushi setelah mencium sekilas sang istri. Kepalanya makin pening saat mendengar rentetan panjang pertanyaan Tatsuya yang tumben sekali menanyainya secara beruntun.

"_Gomenne_, Atsushi. Sekarang mau menjawab perlahan-lahan?"

Atsushi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "_Ne_, Tat-_chin_, aku sudah pulang. Kalau belum mana mungkin aku berada di depan Tat-_chin_ dan mencium Tat-_chin_ tadi~ Setelah ini aku mau mandi dulu~ soalnya badanku lengket. Aku bau keringat karena tadi habis lari sore gara-gara mengusir anjing dan kucing yang memakani _snack_ku. Mobilnya kutinggal karena sepertinya harus diservis, Tat-_chin_~ jadi aku pulang sendiri jalan kaki walau akhirnya berlari sih~ Di restoran tidak ada masalah kok~ jadi jangan khawatir. Iya nanti aku temani Tat-_chin_ ke rumah Kuro-_chin_, _ne_~ Nah, sekarang aku mau mandi dulu, _ne_~ tunggu saja sambil santai-santai di ruang tamu. Dan lain kali kalau sedang pakai baju selesaikan dulu. Tuh lihat tidak terpasang sempurna, kan~" ujar Atsushi panjang lebar lalu merapikan baju hamil yang dipakai Tatsuya di mana beberapa kancingnya belum terpasang dengan sempurna.

Tatsuya mengerjap imut. Itu tadi yang bicara padanya sosok Murasakibara Atsushi yang dulu dikenalnya hanya mempedulikan makanan dan butuh ingatan ekstra kalau-kalau ada yang menanyainya sebanyak itu? Bahkan walau hanya satu pertanyaan, dirinya masih harus mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi kok ini…?

"Tat-_chin_, kenapa~?"

"Eh? Ini Atsushi, kaaan?"

Atsushi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Memang kenapa, Tat-_chin_? Aku tadi cuma jatuh sekali kok~ dan masuk kolam ikan di pekarangan rumah tetangga. Jadi maklum sedikit bau amis~"

"Soalnya Atsushi bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dalam satu kali. Itu kereeeeen!"

"Heee? Iyakah? Hmm, ya sudah. Aku mau mandi dulu, _ne_~"

Gantian kini Tatsuya yang mengangguk. "Aku tunggu di ruang tamu, _okay_?"

"_Ne_, Tat-_chin_~"

Ah, ternyata Murasakira Atsushi bisa mendadak nyambung jika itu berhubungan dengan Murasakibara Tatsuya, ya~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jadi?" Akashi melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Midorima yang kini duduk di sebrangnya. Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jangan khawatir-_nodayo_. Justru aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu dan Kuroko, _nanodayo_."

"Huh?"

"Perutnya yang lebih besar daripada orang hamil seusianya itu karena sepertinya Kuroko mengandung anak kembar, _nanodayo_. Untuk menguatkan kesimpulanku, aku mau besok atau kapanpun kalian tidak sibuk, datanglah ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ulang-_nodayo_. Saat memeriksanya tadi, aku seperti mendengar dua detak jantung yang berbeda, _nanodayo_."

"…"

"Dan biasanya jika memang Kuroko hamil anak kembar, maka sifatnya akan cepat berubah, _nanodayo_. Nafsu makannya, ukuran tubuhnya juga akan mengalami pembengkakan pada bagian tertentu. Jadi tugasmu sebagai suaminya adalah—"

"Benarkah Tetsuya hamil anak kembar, Shintarou?"

"—meyakinkan dia jikalau dia khawatir akan perubahan tubuhnya—hah?"

"…"

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku-_nodayo_, Akashi?"

"Aku dengar, Shintarou. Jadi—itu benar? Aku akan punya anak kembar?"

Midorima Shintarou menghela napas sambil kembali membenarkan kacamatanya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan mantan kaptennya itu. "Iya, Akashi. Kau dan Kuroko akan punya anak kembar, _nanoda_—"

"AAAAAAAH~ SENANGNYAAAAAA~ KIRA-KIRA MEREKA AKAN MIRIP SIAPA, YAAA? SEMOGA MEREKA DUPLIKAT AKU DAN TETSUYA DEH~" teriak Akashi tiba-tiba membuat Shintarou _sweatdrop_.

_Sigh_, kalau mirip Kuroko sih tidak apa-apa. Lah kalau mirip Akashi?

"Senang bisa berpikir jika mirip denganku adalah kesalahan, Shintarou?"

"Eh?"

**Glek!**—Midorima Shintarou sekali lagi dalam hidupnya setelah sekian lama terbebas dari acara lempar gunting sang mantan kapten, kembali dihadapkan pada momen yang paling dihindarinya. Momen di mana Akashi Seijuurou ngamuk.

"T-tidak, _nanodayo_. Maaf Akashi—"

"MATI SAJA KAU, SHINTAROU!"

"HUWAAAA—"

**Ting tong!**

"Eh?"

Masihkah dirinya selamat?

Midorima membuka matanya lalu melirik ke arah Akashi yang menatap marah pintu masuk. Shintarou menelan ludah gugup. Siapapun itu yang datang, semoga kalian sela—

"Bukakan pintunya, Shintarou. Itupun jika kau MASIH ingin hidup," titah sang tuan rumah membuat Midorima Shintarou langsung melesat kilat membukakan pintu masuk _mansion_ Akashi itu.

"Siapa, _nanoda_—"

"Midorima_cchi_?

"Midorima?

"Mido-_chin_~"

"Midorima-_san_?"

"Hah? Kalian?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ryouta bersorak senang dalam mobilnya yang membawa dirinya dan sang suami ke arah _mansion_ Akashi. Apalagi ketika mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah sahabatnya itu. Ia hampir menjerit jika Aomine tidak langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jangan teriak, Ryouta. Kau seperti anak kecil yang tiba di taman bermain saja."

"Biarin-_ssu_, Daiki_cchi_. Aku senang bisa ketemu Tetsuya_cchi_ secara langsung lagi-_ssu_. Kyaaaa rasanya mau memeluknya erat saja~" jawab Ryouta membuat Daiki memutar bola mata lelah.

"Kalau kau diapa-apakan Akashi aku tidak tanggung, ya."

"Eeeeh? Daiki_cchi_ jahat sekali-_ssu_. Aku kan istri Daiki_cchi-ssu_, jadi kalau aku diapa-apakan Akashi_cchi_, Daiki_cchi_ harus membelaku-_ssu_~"

'Masalahnya komenanmu yang itu juga masih jadi ancaman buatku, tau,' batin Daiki meringis. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika ia bertemu Akashi nanti.

"Yeaaay sudah sampai-_ssu_~" teriak Ryouta tak peduli pada sang suami. Tak menyadari jika ada mobil lain yang memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Akashi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan seorang Murasakibara Tatsuya senang bersenandung. Yang jelas, dalam perjalanannya ke rumah _ex_-tim suaminya ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya sebagai sesama uke, mereka ingin saling berbagi pengalaman.

Tentang apa? Tentang apa saja bisa kan?

Atsushi hanya tersenyum maklum, pasalnya, hubungan Tatsuya dengan teman-temannya setelah mereka menikah menjadi semakin akrab seperti sudah masuk dalam persahabatan baru dengan masing-masing yang berposisi sama dengannya dalam sebuah rumah tangga.

Tangan besar Atsushi mengusap sayang rambut hitam yang menutup sebelah matanya. Tatsuya balas tersenyum cantik membuat Atsushi sedikit terlena.

"Atsushi, apa Atsushi merindukan teman-teman Atsushi?"

"_Neee_? Hm~ aku merindukan kue buatan koki keluarganya Aka-_chin_, Tat-_chin_~"

"Yang kutanya kan bukan itu, Atsushi~"

"Hehe~"

Sedikit percakapan itu tanpa sadar membawa mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Atsushi turun terlebih dahulu lalu berjalan memutar untuk membuka pintu sang istri. Tatsuya menyambut perlakukan itu dengan kecupan di bibir sang titan tukang makannya.

Saat akan beranjak ke pintu utama rumah pasangan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, suara cempreng nan _annoying_ milik _ex_-tim Murasakibara pun mengalun memecahkan gendang telinga.

"MURASAKI_CCHI_~ TATSUYA_CCHI_~"

"Eh? Ryouta?"

"_Are_~ Kise-_chin_~ Mine-_chin_~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Waaa~ kenapa Midorima_cchi_ ada di sini juga-_ssu_?" heboh Ryouta melihat _ex_-timnya ada di depannya, yang membukakan pintu rumah keluarga Akashi.

"Aku dipanggil untuk memeriksa kehamilan Kuroko, _nanodayo_."

"Oooh~" koor tamu yang baru datang itu.

"Kalau begitu permisi~ biarkan aku dan Tatsuya_cchi_ lewat-_ssu_~"

"Hah? Oi, Kise, Himuro. Tunggu dulu, _nanodayo_—"

"_Jaa ne_~"

"OI!"

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Shintarou yang seperti nada peringatan itu, dua uke itu pun terus berlalu memasuki kediaman keluarga Akashi, mencari keberadaan dua uke lainnya di _mansion_ itu.

Dan ketika keduanya melewati Seijuurou di ruang tengah, dengan santai Ryouta bertanya. "_Ne_, Akashi_cchi_, Tetsuya_cchi_ di mana-_ssu_?"

"Ha? Oh di ka—"

"Okeee, _arigatou, ne_, Akashi_cchi_! Ayo Tatsuya_cchi_!"

"Iya, Ryouta."

Dan sekali lagi pergi begitu saja mengabaikan tatapan iblis milik tuan rumah, Ryouta dan Tatsuya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

Eh? Yakin itu pintu kamarnya? Sepertinya…bukan deh.

Sesaat setelah Akashi sadar bahwa dua sahabat istrinya menghilang di balik pintu ruangan baru milik Tetsuya, Seijuurou memijat dahinya, terlalu pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Oi Akashi, mana Ryouta?"

"_Are_~ Tat-_chin_ ke mana Aka-_chin_?"

"Ah, sebaiknya aku mengajak Kazunari pulang, _nanoda_—"

"Duduk kalian semua."

**Jleb!**—bukannya menjawab pertanyaan mereka, nada intimidasi dari sang raja (neraka) membuat ketiga cowok kece itu terdiam. Yang hanya bisa menuruti, mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Akashi berharap agar tak ada gunting terbang yang menghiasi.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Tbc—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to: Eqa Skylight **(already up, rite~ hope you like this chap~)**; Kuhaku **(Arigatou sudah menyukai panpik gaje ini~ already up, kay~)**; LalaNur Aprilia **(Seems like its okay to knew that you still read and enjoy this fiction:) Otsubo lagi mabuk jadi begitu aokakakak Saya bukannya ngekstrak kulit manggis, tapi kulit duren XD arigatou~)**; Uchiha Ryuuki **(Yeaaay, wishmu kesampean tuh/?)**; sasamiajeng **(Gomenne kalau humornya makin garing. Sense humor saya emang jelek banget ehehehe T_T)**; Kagamine Micha **(Kembar lima aja ya sekalian biar seru #plak)**; ShizukiArista **(Daijoubu~ panpik ini emang suka lama apdet #apahubungannya? Semoga MidoTaka di chap ini memuaskan, ya~ #dilempar)**; Raicho19 **(Saya juga jadi ngebayangin pas kamu ngomen soal kemampuan yg -maybe- dimilikin anak mereka nanti. Gelaaaaa, jadi apa tim itu nanti? Ini sudah apdet yaw~ sorry kalo humornya failed again T_T)**; Bona Nano **(Nanti anaknya jadi deredere #ga Lets us bully Midorin~ #plak already up yaw ini~)**; Shizua Miyuki **(Salahkan otak absurd saya hahaha~ Sip, ini sudah hadir ya. Semoga makin lucu buat kamu~ kapan-kapan saya mampir aokakakak) dan** alysaexostans **(Ini sudah hadir chap barunya ya~)_

* * *

_**Note : **Part_ terpanjang sejarah panpik ini #yaterus?__Cuma bisa bilang maaf kalo _humor_nya gagal (lagi) tapi masukan apapun diterima. _But no bash_, ya. Makasih~

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	7. Chapter 7: Unpredictable Moment

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Eqa Skylight **(Awas tugasnya terabaikan/? Mari pukpuk abang Sei)**; sasamiajeng **(Ini sudah lanjut ya~)**; ShizukiArista **(Ne, Shizuki-san, titipannya sudah di keluarkan sedikit nih/? Semoga memuaskan. Sebenernya yang piknik itu juga bisa—bisa membawa saya ke tujuan awal /plak/ okay, maapkan saya MidoTakanya belum ada dan—ini pendek banget. Semoga suka ya~)**; Yow yo **(Ini hanya ide saya hehe sebenernya dia takut lebah._.)**; Raicho19 **(Di Tokyo lagi musim para jomblo /ga/ kalo anak AkaKuro begitu—apa yang akan terjadi? /?)**; Uchi Ryuuki **(Tebakan Anda salah /plak/ para seme curhatnya nanti, kalo para uke udah pada lahiran /kok)**; Nakako Akanakuro **(Selamat malam Nakako-san~ Ahaha syukurlah bisa membuat Anda tersenyum-senyum, semoga yang ini juga, ya)**; Kagamine Micha **(Etjieee~ Aomine tampang preman mental tempe di sini /plak/ gendernya bisa jadi dua-duanya /nak)**; dan alysaexostans **(Para seme akan terus sial /ga/ ini sudah apdet, ya) **yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Belongs to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**7**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?-**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**Bleach, Snk, Naruto, SAO, Sailor Moon, Fairy Tail jelas bukan punya saya.**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ke empat pemuda beda warna rambut duduk dalam diam. Sejujurnya, tiga dari empat orang itu mulai memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya membuat mantan kapten mereka terlihat sangat tersiksa. Bukankah awalnya pemuda berambut merah itu sangat senang karena akan memiliki anak kembar? Lalu kenapa sekarang terlihat seperti ingin mati?

"Oi, Akas—"

"Aku ingin meledak."

"Hah?" sontak ketiga temannya membeo bersamaan. Akashi mengacak rambut merahnya frustasi membuat Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima makin bertanya dalam hati.

"Apa sih? Kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti ingin—"

"Pokoknya gawat."

"Jelaskan coba, Akashi. Kami tidak mengerti, _nanodayo_," kata Midorima pada temannya itu.

Akashi diam sebentar sebelum menunjuk ruangan di mana Ryouta dan Tatsuya menghilang. "Ruangan itu berbahaya."

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa memangnya, Aka-_chin_?" Murasakibara bersuara. Midorima dan Aomine terdiam menunggu jawaban Akashi.

"Ruangan itu tempat Tetsuya menyimpan seluruh pakaian _cosplay_ dan segala antek-anteknya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OOOOOHHHH~ APA?!"

Telat. Akashi makin memijat dahinya melihat respon teman-temannya. "Yah, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mungkin istri-istri kalian akan berpakaian ala Sailor Moon versi jumbo dengan perut menggelembung atau memakai pakaian Disney? Atau SAO, SnK, Kurobas, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach? Dan entah apa yang jelas—"

"Oke _stop_, Akashi. Biarkan kami membayangkannya dulu!" pinta Aomine sambil berusaha membayangkan sang istri memakai—

"—hanya kau yang ingin membayangkannya, _Aho_mine," potong Midorima yang langsung dibalaskan _deathglare_ ala Aomine yang pastinya tidak mempan.

"Tapi, Mido-_chin_, aku juga ingin membayangkan Tat-_chin_ memakai baju Sailor Moon. Jadi, tunggu sebentar, _ne_~"

"…"

Akashi hanya melihat sambil mendengar. Menghela napas lelah, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Semoga. Semoga mereka hanya mengobrol ala uke di dalam sana tanpa berbuat keanehan.

Namun yang membuat anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu khawatir adalah—kenyataan bahwa pedang-pedang yang dibeli Tetsuya juga berada di dalam sana.

_Kami-sama_…masih baik-baik sajakah mereka?

Oke, lebay. Mari kita lihat para uke di ruangan pribadi Tetsuya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dua uke yang sejak awal memang sudah pindah ke ruangan itu setelah dari kamar Tetsuya masih asik melihat-melihat berbagai pakaian _cosplay_ koleksi sang nyonya rumah. Kazunari berdecak kagum. Wajar kalau Tetsuya bisa mendapatkan semua ini. Kalau dirinya punya rumah sendiri juga ia akan meminta hal yang sama pada Midorima.

Kegiatan memutari ruangan itu terhenti ketika pintu kamar tersebut terbuka lebar, menampakkan dua sosok uke lainnya yang mereka tunggu.

"Ah, Ryouta-_kun_, Tatsuya-_kun_, _doumo_."

"TETSUYA_CCHIIIIII_~" Ryouta berlari pelan berusaha memeluk sosok itu.

"Hallo, Tetsuya, Kazunari," sahut Tatsuya yang ikut memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oi, Ryouta, kau sudah berlari tadi dan sekarang kau memeluk Tetsuya begitu. Tidak lihat perut kalian saling beradu?" ujar Kazunari yang langsung membuat Ryouta melepas pelukan maut –hati-hati-nya pada Tetsuya.

"_Mou_, Kazu_cchi_, kau hanya cemburu, kan-_ssu_?"

"Buat apa? Daripada itu, mending kita lihat koleksi pedangnya Tetsuya. Kita di sini untuk itu, kan?"

Tatsuya, Ryouta dan Tetsuya mengangguk serentak. "Iyaaaa!"

"_Ne_, ayo ke sini. Biar kutunjukkan pada kalian bertiga."

Ajakan Tetsuya membuat ketiganya sontak bergerak, mendekati sebuah pintu yang mereka yakini adalah tempat pedang-pedang itu. Oke, ruangan ini lebih besar lagi ternyata. Kazunari kira itu kamar mandi. Tidak tahunya—

"Ini dia koleksi pedangku, _minna_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Jreng-jreng~!

"Whoaaaa, _sugoiiiii_~" koor ketiganya ketika melihat deretan pedang dari dinding satu ke dinding lainnya. Berjejer rapi seolah diberi lem sehingga menempel pada dinding.

"Kyaaaa~ ini kereeeeeen! Coba Levi-_heichou_ itu nyata! Kyaaaa~" seru Kazunari tiba-tiba membuat dua temannya yang masih memasang tampang _priceless_ pun tersadar. Ketiganya berjalan mendekat ke arah pedang-pedang itu. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis memerhatikan.

"_Ne_, Kazunari-_kun_. Aku juga ada pedang yang mirip pedang di SnK itu. Mau lihat?" ujar Tetsuya pada temannya itu.

Kazunari langsung menoleh, tak beda dengan Ryouta dan Tatsuya yang antusias melihat pedang di mana-mana. "Seriuuuusssss? MAUUUUUU!"

"Aku juga mauuuu-_ssu_! Yang seperti di Bleach ada ga, Tetsuya_cchi-ssu_?" balas Ryouta.

"Kalau yang di SAO itu ada ga, Tetsuya?" kata Tatsuya juga.

Tetsuya hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ketiga sahabatnya begitu semangat. "Tenang, _minna_. Semuanya ada di sini, kok."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Teriakan penuh euforia ketiga uke itu berhasil membuat keempat seme di ruang tamu memandang serentak ke arah pintu. Berharap bahwa keempat uke imut ini tidak melakukan hal yang aneh yang membahayakan diri mereka dan para jabang bayi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_OMG OMG OMGGGGG_!" Kazunari greget sendiri melihat dua pedang yang saling bersilangan pada dinding di depannya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Ia menatap pedang itu dan Tetsuya bergantian. "Tetsu-_chaaaan_, boleh kupegang, tidak?"

Tetsuya hanya terkekeh lalu mengangguk membuat Kazunari hampir lompat.

"Jangan lompat, Kazu_cch_i, nanti kasihan bayinya-_ssu_!"

"Ohiya, lupa. Hehe~"

Tatsuya hanya tersenyum maklum melihat ketiga sahabat barunya itu. Ia melihat sekeliling lagi. Tapi tetap sabar menunggu Tetsuya yang membawanya ke tempat pedang yang ingin ia lihat. Kini, ia, Tetsuya dan Ryouta tengah menyaksikan bagaimana Kazunari memainkan pedang itu, menggerakkannya seolah menebas sesuatu di langit-langit.

Sesekali Ryouta mengingatkan mengenai kandungan istri Midorima Shintarou tersebut agar tidak terlalu _excited_ terhadap pedang di tangannya.

"INI KEREEEEEN~! Kau punya banyak kan, Tetsu-_chaaaaan_? Yang ini buatku yaaaaa? _Pleeeaaasssseeee_?" ungkap Kazunari yang hanya dibalaskan anggukan. "SERIUUUSSSSS? AAAAHHHH~ TETSU-_CHAN_ MEMANG _THE BEEEST! ARIGATOUUUU_~"

Kazunari berputar seperti anak kecil, lalu hampir memeluk Tetsuya kalau saja Tatsuya dan Ryouta tidak mengingatkannya akan dua bilah pedang yang dipegangnya.

"Nah, Ryouta-_kun_, sekarang giliranmu."

Ryouta hanya mengangguk senang. Ia mengikuti Tetsuya berpindah tempat diikuti oleh Tatsuya dan Kazunari yang masih menyebarkan bunga-bunga kebahagiaan akibat mendapatkan pedang impiannya, gratis.

"Ini, Ryouta-_kun_. Sepertinya ini yang dipakai karakter utama Bleach."

"…"

"Hei, Ryouta—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ INI KEREN-_SSU_! KYAAAAA, TETSUYA_CCHI_ AKU BOLEH MEMEGANGNYA JUGA, KAN-_SSU_?"

Tetsuya, Tatsuya dan Kazunari sampai harus menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan _annoying_ ala Aomine Ryouta yang sangat memekakkan itu.

Tetsuya mengangguk kemudian mengambil pedang itu dan memberikannya kepada Ryouta.

"U-ugh…berat-_ssu_."

"Pelan-pelan, Ryouta-_kun_/Ryouta," ujar yang lainnya mengingatkan. Ryouta mencoba berteman dengan pedang itu. Beberapa menit memegangnya, ia merasa sudah bisa mengimbangi beban sang pedang. Dirinya berusaha mengayunkan benda itu ke udara yang dihadiahi ringisan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hati-hati, Ryouta-_kun_. Perutmu bisa kenapa-kenapa kalau kau memikul beban seberat itu, apalagi berusaha mengayunkan pedangnya ke udara."

"Benar kata, Tetsuya. Jangan dipaksa, Ryouta."

"I-iya-_ssu_."

Walau begitu, Ryouta tetap merasa gembira. Ia juga menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Kazunari.

"Ambil saja, Ryouta-_kun_. Aku tidak keberatan, kok."

"T-tetsuya_cchi_ memang yang terbaik-_ssu_!"

Tetsuya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu beralih ke arah Tatsuya yang juga memberikan senyuman kalem melihat kedua sahabatnya begitu bahagia.

"_Jaa_, giliran Tatsuya-_kun_."

"Ah, _ne_. Jadiii, di mana pedangnya?" Tatsuya memarekan senyum lima jari kali ini. Cowok kalem itu sungguh tidak sabar sebenarnya, namun ia tahan karena mengingat perut melendungnya tersebut.

"Ada tepat di belakangmu, Tatsuya-_kun_," ujar Tetsuya yang seketika membuat Ryouta, Kazunari dan Tatsuya langsung melihat ke tempat tersebut.

Di permukaan dinding itu ada dua pedang yang juga saling bersilangan. Satu berwarna hitam dan satunya putih-hijau.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tatsuya langsung menghampiri benda itu dan memasang wajah berbinar-binar. Tak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya melihat dua pedang yang menurutnya keren.

Tatsuya mengambil keduanya perlahan, berusaha merasakan berat dua benda itu.

"Ugh…"

"Hati-hati, Tatsuya-_kun_."

"I-ini yang hitam agak berat. Apa memang didesain seperti di animenya?" balas Tatsuya membuat yang lainnya saling pandang.

"Mungkin Tatsuya_cchi_. Milikku jugaaa-_ssu_."

"T-tapi…itu kereeeeeeeen!" Kazunari berteriak lagi. Membuat ketiganya ikut merasa senang.

Tetsuya juga mengambil pedang yang dipakai oleh salah satu karakter di anime Fairy Tail. Dan euforia mereka kembali berlanjut. Berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, mengayunkan pedang-pedang itu secara bersamaan seolah sudah berteman baik dengan sang benda.

Meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan dibenak para seme di ruang tamu yang terus menatap ke arah pintu ruangan pribadi Tetsuya.

Dan teriak-teriakan absurd berikutnya sukses membuat Seijuurou, Shintarou, Daiki dan Atsushi menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan yang –pastinya- diabaikan oleh keempat uke di dalamnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"KYAAAAA~ KOSTUMNYA JUGA KEREN-_SSU_!"

"KYAAAAA~ TATSUYA KAU COCOK BANGET PAKAI BAJUNYA ASUNA!"

"Kau juga, Kazunari. Seragam Prajurit itu cocok untukmu."

"AAAAAAA~ TETSUYA_CCHI_ SEKSI BANGET-_SSU_! KAZU_CCHI_, TATSUYA_CCHI_, LIHAT-LIHAT! BAJUNYA ERZA COCOK BANGET SAMA TETSUYA_CCHI_, KAN-_SSU_?"

"YA AMPUN, TETSU-_CHAN KAWAII_~~"

"Ryouta juga bagus kok, bajunya Kurosaki cocok banget dipakai olehmu."

"Setuju sama Tatsuya-_kun_, kalian semua cocok dengan kostum kalian."

"AAAAAA~ TIDAK SABAR MAU NUNJUKKIN KE SHIN-_CHAAAN_~"

"SAMA-_SSU_! KIRA-KIRA DAIKI_CCHI_ SUKA TIDAK YAAA-_SSU_~?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keempat seme di depan pintu kamar tersebut—

"Erza Fairy Tail? Perutmu gimana nasibnya, Tetsuya?"

"Seragam prajurit? _Please_, pasti berhubungan sama SnK deh, _nanodayo_."

"Apalah tampangnya Ryouta berbaju Kurosaki?"

"Tat-_chin_ pasti tetap cantik~"

Terus dan terus bergumam. Jadi membayangkan akan seperti apa ketika keempat uke itu muncul keluar. Apa yang akan terjadi, Seijuurou, Shintarou, Daiki dan Atsushi benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tapi lama mereka menunggu di depan pintu, keempat pemuda manis itu pun tak kunjung keluar. Masih asik berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di dalam sana –walau hanya Ryouta dan Kazunari yang teriak- membuat keempat seme itu tak sabar.

Seijuurou hampir saja akan mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut, namun sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang dari dalam. Menampakkan sosok istri dari Midorima yang memakai seragam prajurit dan jubah hijau berlambang sayap kebebasan. Jangan lupakan segala peralatan di sisi tubuhnya.

Seijuurou mundur beberapa langkah, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya sampai mereka kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah mansion Akashi tersebut.

Setelah Kazunari keluar dengan percaya dirinya, diikuti oleh Tatsuya dalam balutan baju yang dipakai karakter wanita dalam serial anime SAO dengan perut besarnya yang menyembul. Lalu disusul Ryouta dan terakhir Tetsuya yang—sukses—semakin membuat keempat seme _speechless_ melihat mereka.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Loooh~ kok diam si-_ssu_? Bagaimana? Kami cantik kan-_ssu_?" suara Ryouta menggema diiringi suara jangkrik di luar sana. Daiki sampai membuka-tutup mulutnya karena tak tahu harus berkata apa, seolah lidahnya sangat kelu.

Seijuurou masih cengo melihat Tetsuya dari atas sampai bawah. Plis. Darimana pulak ia mendapatkan pakaian yang dipakai karakter anime tersebut? Baju yang seolah seperti kristal dengan sayap buatan di belakangnya. Perutnya tentu terbebas dan rok yang lumayan panjang. Akashi benar-benar diam.

Diikuti Shintarou yang menatap malas sang istri. Itu apa kabarnya perutnyaaa? Bagaimana kalau tertekan? Kazunari tidak kasihan apa sama anak mereka?, Shintarou sampai membatin. Tapi sekali lagi ia teliti, melihat bahwa baju yang dikenakan istrinya adalah baju ukuran jumbo.

Dan Atsushilah yang pertama kali bersuara. "Tat-_chin_ tetep cantiiiik~" katanya masih sambil memandangi sang istri dari atas ke bawah. Sepertinya keempat cowok warna-warni ini belum sadar dengan benda di tangan para uke saking kagetnya.

Sampai, suara Atsushi kembali menggema. "_Demooo_~ apa Tat-_chin_ tidak keberatan menggendong dua pedang seperti itu? Sini~ Atsushi bantu, _ne_~?"

**DEG!**

Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Daiki langsung tersadar. Dengan cepat, mereka kembali menatap istri mereka yang langsung memberikan cengiran lima jari.

"Daiki_cchi_ juga tidak mau membantuku-_ssu_?"

"Shin-_chan_ tidak usah bantu~ ini tidak berat kok~"

"_Ne_, Sei-_kun_ duduk diam saja. Pedangnya lumayan ringan kok."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Mendengar ucapan ketiganya, bukannya tenang dan lega, ketiga seme selain Murasakibara malah semakin memasang tampang _speechless_. Dan berikutnya—

**BRUK!**—pingsan membuat para istri mereka menjerit seriosa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tetsuya, Kazunari dan Ryouta duduk di sisi suami-suami mereka. Menunggu kapankah ketiga cowok kece itu akan bangun dari tidurnya setelah melepas pakaian _cosplay_ yang tadi dikenakan tiga pemuda manis itu.

Pedang yang mereka bawa pun diletakkan barang sebentar di sisi ruangan. Saat ini mereka benar-benar khawatir, mereka tidak menyangka jika reaksi suami-suami mereka akan seperti ini. Lagipula Murasakibara justru terlihat senang akan penampilan Tatsuya. Tapi kenapa Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Daiki malah pingsan?

'Sei-_kun_/Shin-_chan_/Daiki_cchi_ aneh!' mereka membatin bersamaan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, ketiga cowok beda warna rambut itu sadar dari pingsannya. Mengerjap sebentar sebelum berusaha mengenali dan mengerti keadaan.

Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Daiki serentak menengok ke arah samping kanan mereka dan mendapati wajah khawatir istri mereka. Tangan mereka sontak bergerak mengelus pipi tembam para uke.

"Sei-_kun_~?"

"Shin-_chan_~?"

"Daiki_cch_i~?"

Suara ketiga uke itu membuat ketiga seme yang habis pingsan terbuai. Mereka berusaha mendudukkan diri untuk bisa lebih leluasa melakukan sesuatu kepada istri mereka. Mengelus pipi dan menciumi rambut halus para uke mengabaikan MuraHimu _couple_ yang menonton pertunjukkan _live_ mereka.

"Aku di mana?" tanya ketiganya bersamaan.

Para uke mengernyit, namun mengabaikan hal itu dan menjawab bersamaan –lagi. "Di rumah –Akashi/Akashi_cchi_-_ssu_."

"Ooooh~" balas mereka membeo. Suasana hati dan keadaan sudah tenang. Mereka semakin memeluk uke masing-masing. Tapi ketika mata mereka kembali menjelalah ke seluruh ruangan dan berhenti pada beberapa bilah pedang yang terabaikan, sontak mereka kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi dan—

**BRUK!**—pingsan lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

Dan hal tersebut lagi-lagi menghasilkan teriakan nyaring ala penyanyi seriosa di mansion besar Akashi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Tbc—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Note :**_ Ini sebenernya apa banget? Maafkan saya hiks. Kalo boleh jujur, saya jadi inget alasan utama saya buat _ff_ ini. Udah melenceng jauuuuuh banget. Tapi kalo balik ke sana, ini _ff_ bakal jadi _Hurt/Comfort_. Kuat ga ya saya ngetiknya? /curhat/ kita lihat saja nanti~

Tapiiiii—mari lupakan. Maafkan baru apdet dan lama beeeeet~ semoga ini bisa menghibur._.

_Last but not least~_

_**Review?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
